Love For Centuries
by Angel Dove1
Summary: For Shinofangirl. Seth is having a secret relationship with a beautiful servant who is usually abused by his father. What will happen when Jono arrives one day to meet covered in cuts and bruises. Will their love conquer every trial and continue on through the centuries? Warnings in each chapter. Yaoi (MaleXMale) don't like it please don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters.

Dedicated to Shinofangirl. I hope this story is to your liking.

I'm going to make this announcement now. This is a time fic so the time changes halfway through. Thus it is a character death fic because of that.

This is going to be a medium size story with different size chapters. I've been working on this almost constantly for several months. That is very different for me. Warnings will be posted at the beginning of each chapter so please pay attention to them. I don't want to reveal too much about this story and hopefully everyone will like it.

Warnings: Yaoi mentioned (maleXmale) and violence mentioned

HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter One

He had waited like every day before for Ra to finish his journey and for all the people to retire for the night. All but the few guards he left to protect and patrol the palace. He knew it was dangerous and could lead to deadly consequence should anyone but he know of the slight windows of opportunity to sneak in and out of the palace, but he couldn't bring himself to fix it. He needed to leave at night. He needed to see him; the beautiful child of Ra that claimed he was nothing more than a normal man. Removing all the jewelry and expense cloths that showed he was more than what he told his secret lover, he excitedly dressed in nothing more than a white loincloth, not caring that his chest was bare for all to see. No one would know and the less recognizable he was the better. He removed his DiaDhank and placed it beside the rod on the table. Now he was ready for his normal night with his lover.

Seth moved carefully through the quiet halls, knowing that all the other servants of the pharaoh were either in the rooms resting or whatever they did in the night. His bare feet collided quietly against the cool stone. He had grown used to not wearing anything to protect his feet, but the many nights he spent walking between the palace and their cave allowed him to ignore the pain of the uneven terrain and warming sand. It was nearing on the time for harvesting, when the days were hotter and the sand stayed warm longer and felt like walking through the many blankets and pillows that lined his cousin's chambers. He reached the side door where he knew the guards would not be for another minute.

Quickly, he ran through the courtyard and out the secret passageway used to transport the pharaoh in an emergency should he need to be snuck out of the palace. He squeezed through the tight passageway before coming out in the dark part of the market. He glanced out of the opening, making sure no one was around before moving the boxes away from the path. Pushing them back, he moved along the shadows of the buildings until he reached the edge of the market. The guards patrolling would not think twice to lock him for the night in the dungeons should they catch him. For the people's protection, no one would be allowed outside while Ra slept. His eyes had long adjusted to the night and his mind guided him to the one place he was the happiest. Everything he did in the cave would bring shame to his pharaoh and could even risk his lover's life. No one could find out about his night outs. He knew he should stop seeing his lover, but he couldn't bring himself to stop.

Finally reaching the mouth of cave, he didn't see the light flickering inside. For the first time, he had reached the cave before his lover. Walking deeper into the cave, it was difficult to see. He reached to the right and took one of the candles that they kept. Bending down to light it with the stones, he carried the small object into the haven. Blankets and pillows lined the uneven floor between two large rocks. He placed the candle on the flat part of the rock that already had dried wax from their previous nights. The light flickered in the wind that came from the outside, causing shadows to dance along the uneven walls. He paced back and forth, nervously wiping his hands along his loincloth. What was taking his lover so long? Could this be a sign that he should stop coming?

Just finishing another pace around the small area, he saw a figure staggering into the cave. His eyes widened as the figure nearly collapsed near the mouth of the cave. Quickly running to his lover, he held him up by his arms. "Jono? Are you ill?" he asked before noticing the drying blood on his back. "What has happened to you?"

"He was angry," the blond man whispered.

All intentions of another loving night vanished from Seth's mind as he helped the wounded man over to the candlelight so he could see more clearly. He gasped at the long angry welts and cuts that ran down Jono's back, still bleeding in some areas. "We need to get these cleaned and treated," Seth whispered. His heart throbbed in his chest, scared of showing Jono who he really was and losing his lover at the same time. He knew he had no choice and had to risk everything, including sneaking a wounded man back into the palace with the risk of the guards seeing them.

"I will be fine," Jono mumbled into one of the pillows, closing his eyes.

"You are stubborn. Can you stand?"

"Let me rest."

"I cannot risk that. I cannot lose you. Come now, Jono, stand up." The brunet helped pull Jono to his feet. Blowing the candle out, he walked side by side with his lover, keeping one arm just above his waist and the other holding Jono's arm around his neck. The blond hissed from the pain that radiated from his back.

They traveled carefully through the town, making their way back to the passageway that would lead them into the palace. Seth didn't know how they could make it through without causing Jono any additional pain, but the passageway was small and sometimes rubbed against his back when he walk through it. As they got closer to the palace, Jono's steps seemed to halt. "Where are we going?"

"I am sorry. I have lied to you. I am not just a farmer."

"You work in the palace."

"Not exactly. We can talk once we reach my chambers. Please understand, Jono."

The blond sighed and allowed his lover to lead him through the very narrow passageway in the wall leading to the palace. He tried to hide his fatigue and pain as they made their way into the courtyard. The brunet stopped, glancing from side to side and spotted two guards with torches near the side entrance to the palace. He groaned, knowing that they would be there for most of the night. Normally Seth didn't come back until Ra began his journey. He was about to risk being spotted when a woman in white walked around the back of the palace. "Guards," she shouted. "I think I have spotted someone over here. Come with me."

The two guards hurriedly followed the woman he recognized as Ishizu. This was his only chance. "Stay quiet," he whispered to Jono, who was beginning to fade. Seth now supported most of his weight against his body. Quickly half dragging his lover through the courtyard, he moved back into the side entrance and into the palace.

Sneaking into the palace earlier than normal posed tremendous strain on the young priest, not to mention the worry he had for his lover. Out of all the times Jono showed up at their cave covered in bruises and cuts he never was like this. He knew of his father's dangerous side when the heat seemed to make him lose his ability to rationalize. He remembered that one of those moments brought them together. He had just arrived home after accompanying his soldiers to quail a dispute in a neighboring village when he spotted a person kneeling in the middle of the desert with nothing to cover him. He immediately went to him only to discover that the young man was tied to a pole almost delirious from the heat. He shed all his jewelry and most of his clothes to hide his identity in order to move among the common folk. He remembered that way past Ra's journey when the man became aware of his surroundings. Seth couldn't tell him who he really was, too intrigued by the man's gold hair and honey colored eyes. He was sure the gods were testing him and he passed. His reward was the man who should have been a god. Ever since that day, Jono and him would meet in that cave, loving like there was no tomorrow. For some days, Seth believed that to be true.

Jono worked hard in the grain fields on top of dealing with his father's abuse. Seth would feel guilty of everything he went through, but fear plagued him. He feared the blond's reaction to who he truly was. Would he lose his lover and never see him again? Something that he thought he could live with and understand, but as days went by and it became harder to be separated from his lover, he knew he could never accomplish that fate. Jono would often express his desire to free himself of all the pain, but he had trouble finding the right words to tell the blond who he truly was. It seemed the gods had other plans and he could no longer hide behind the lie.

The long walk up to his room only posed one problem but the guards patrolling the hallway directly outside his chambers didn't see as he pulled Jono into a dark corner. Once the guards were out of sight, he pulled the satin drapes to the side and entered inside. The room was still lit with the candles on various desks and torches on the walls. The drapes leading to the balcony flowed slightly with the breeze. Placing Jono on the bed faced down, he moved around the room for his healing ointments. "Seth," Jono breathed, turning his head towards the brunet. "This is dangerous," he commented, finally aware of his surrounds.

Seth sighed, kneeling beside the bed. "We are safe. This is my chambers."

"You live in the palace? Seems big for a servant."

The brunet frowned and placed the ointments down on the ground. "I am not a servant. I am a priest. He retrieved the water basin and brought it over to the bed, not sure if he wanted to know Jono's reaction.

"Sometimes truth is difficult," the blond mumbled, looking at his lover. "I knew who you were. Just because you take all your jewelry off and change tunics does not hid your most defining feature, your blue eyes."

Seth sighed before helping Jono out of his blood soaked shredded tunic. He glared at the damaged done, vowing to do worse to the person or persons responsible. "Why did you stay with me?"

The blond hissed at the sting from the water against his sore, heated flesh. "The love you have must be sincere. You are risking a lot to be with me." Closing his eyes, he relaxed to the gentle touch. "Plus, I did not want to lose you. I love you too much."

The brunet paused before reaching down to rinse the cloth in the now slightly bloody water. "I would not leave you," he spoke softly. "Not even if the gods willed it." He continued to clean the blood off Jono's back, realizing that most of them had already started to heal. "Who did this to you?" he asked, applying the ointment.

Jono hissed again, feeling the burning on his skin. "My father. He was not in the right mind. Blamed me for his lack of wine this morning. Like we could afford it."

The priest frowned. "Stay with me."

The blond blinked and looked over at his lover. "Even I know that is not possible."

"I'll get you a place among my guards and you will house with them. You will never have to see your father again."

"I cannot leave him. He will die without me."

"He almost killed you tonight. He deserves nothing less. When has he ever showed you love or compassion? He brings you nothing but pain. I offer you something better. Something that would allow you to remain secretly close to me. Do not deny that this would make you happy."

"I have never fought before."

"I will teach you."

"Seth, please, you are risking too much. How do you plan on training me while keeping me out of the eyes of others. They would know we are lovers."

The priest coaxed his lover to sit in front of him on the bed and wrapped a cloth bandage around his chest. "You can stay here during the day and at night we will sneak back to the cave for training. All you have to do is impress the pharaoh and with my recommendation you will be a guard."

"I do not know about this."

"Please, Jono," Seth begged, pressing his body against his bandaged back, nuzzling his neck. "I do not want to lose you to the afterlife. I could not go on."

Jono smiled softly, bringing his hand up to run his fingers through his lover's soft locks. "Alright. We will try it your way. However, if it becomes too much, I will return to my father."

The brunet kissed his lover, pleased that he was seeing things his way. "You will have to heal first. You should rest." Seth lied down on the bed, allowing his lover to snuggle close to him. Avoiding his injuries, he placed his arm around him and held him close. He didn't know if he could get Jono trained enough to impress the pharaoh, but he prayed that his cousin would listen to him this time.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I hope everyone liked that. The next chapter should be ready by Friday. Please stick with me. I know it might be difficult to see where this is going right now. Thank you for reading. Please review.

Angel Dove


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for your very kind reviews. I'm so happy you are enjoying this. I think I kept you waiting long enough for the next chapter.

Warnings: None

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Two

The next morning Seth awoke with a start, feeling the warm body beside him. At first he thought he fell asleep in the cave next to Jono and missed his opportunity to sneak back into the palace, but the whole night's events came flashing back. He looked down at his lover, still asleep even with his rapid movements. Sighing, he placed his hand on his forehead; Jono's flesh was still warm to touch. He frowned, noticing spots of blood on the cloth. Feeling his anger slowly rising, he attempted to quail it by walking over to his healing medicines. He knew he would have to get more before returning to his chambers that night. He placed the ointment on the floor next to the bed and noticed that the water he was using last night was too dirty to use again.

Placing a cloth over it, he walked out of his chambers, stopping at the guards now positioned outside. "No one is to go into my chambers, not even the servants. I will get everything I need myself."

The two guards bowed. "Yes, sire."

Seth continued down the long candlelit hallways he'd known since he was a child passing only a few guards and into the large spacious bathing area he normally visited every morning. The floor was cut to accommodate the large pool of water that always seemed warm when he arrived. How the servants managed that he would never know. The room smelt of incense and flowers and was quiet except for the sound of dripping water He ignored the water for the moment and continued out the large opening only covered by cloth that moved in the wind. None of the guards outside stopped him or commented on his lack for jewelry. Normally he wore the bare minimum when he came to the bathing area. He walked around to the side of the palace where no guards were positioned and dumped the dirty water to avoid anyone questioning the blood.

Walking back into the bath, he filled the basin with the clean water first before shedding his clothes and settling into the waters. He quickly used the soaps that sat on the edge of the pool to wash the dirt and sand from his body and hair. Even though Jono was plaguing his ever thought, he had to appear normal. He knew he wasn't acting normal by ordering that no one be allowed to enter his chambers, and he was carrying his own things. He knew the consequences to someone finding Jono in his chambers and he shuttered at the thought. Quickly drying and dressing, he moved back through the hallways until he reached the kitchens. The smell was enough to cause any person's stomach to growl. He chose only a plate of fruits, cheeses and breads, hoping that it would be enough to last Jono the day. The cooks and servants never questioned him taking the food. He did it often enough just not the amount of food he took this time. Balancing the heavy water with the food was difficult, but he managed to get everything back up to his chambers, passing the guards the held that drapes open for him long enough to pass through.

Jono was still in the same position as when he left. Kneeling beside the bed and placing the items beside him, Seth ran his fingers along the blond's cheek. Surprising, it was enough to awaken the man. "Where did you go?" Jono's scratchy voice asked.

"I got food for you and new water. Some of your wounds are still bleeding."

Jono frowned. "What about your food?"

"I do not normally eat before I patrol and see the pharaoh. Now lie on your stomach so I can clean your wounds."

"What about your patrol?"

"It is still early enough. They were just preparing the pharaoh's meal when I arrived at the kitchen."

Jono did as he was told and allowed his lover to treat his wounds. The brunet worked quickly, cutting the cloth that he wrapped around the blond and using the new water clean the new blood. He was both pleased and disappointed with the progress made. Some of the lacerations were already healing, obviously leaving a scar behind, but the others had white puss around the wounds. Adding more ointment and saying another prayer that the gods don't take Jono away from him, he wrapped the wounds again with the help of his lover. "Stay here for a moment," Seth said, walking towards the entrance. He pulled the drape back some. "I had forgotten water to drink. Fetch me some and leave it outside the door. I will come get it when I'm dressed."

"Yes, sire," one of the guards said, before disappearing down the hallway.

Seth walked back to Jono, struggling to sit up. He helped the blond to lean against the various pillows he had on his bed. "Try not to make any sounds while I'm gone and get plenty of rest. No one is permitted in here." He placed the food next to his lover before moving over to where he placed his tunic and jewelry. Getting everything on proved difficult without a servant's help. He had managed to get the white tunic and the blue sash with the gold belt on and was currently struggling to attach the white cape when he felt fingers along his shoulders.

"That looks difficult. I do not know why you wear all those clothing. You look better without it."

"I must appease the gods and my pharaoh."

Jono managed to attach the cape and help with the rest of Seth's outfit, helping him attach the gold bracelets and neck pieces before reaching for the headdress that would hide Seth's beautiful brown hair. "Looks like I'll be helping you every morning now."

The brunet leaned slightly down, stealing a kiss from his lover before taking the headdress. "I would love to have you with me every morning for the rest of my life. Rest, my love. I will be back before Ra finishes his journey." Seth reached for the Millennium rod before his lover could, not wanting to chance something happening if the rod were to reject him. He walked over to the doorway and retrieved the pitcher of water just as Jono settled into the cocoon of pillows and blankets. He turned to leave when he felt his cape being tugged on.

He turned around just in time for Jono to pull him partially on the bed, kissing him deeply and nearly knocking his headdress off him. "May the gods protect you."

"And you, Jono." He placed one more kiss on Jono's lips before finally leaving his chambers. He knew that he must be late making his rounds, but it wasn't like he was never late, just hardly late. No one had every questioned him before.

Everything seemed to be moving slowly to Seth that day, and all he could think about was his lover in his chambers. How was everything going to work? He knew the guards were already suspicious because he wouldn't let anyone into his chambers. The drapes were not enough to cover voices, but they were speaking softly. Could they hear he had a guest? That would jeopardize his plan if word was spread about his mysterious bed guest. He sighed as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other, while attempting to hide his discomfort as he stood next to his pharaoh. There seemed to be a lot of criminals and requests that day. He was growing frustrated.

"Cousin," a voice whispered beside him. "Do you need a break?"

"No, my pharaoh," he answered, bowing to the tri-colored man. He mentally cursed himself. He needed to be more careful and rid Jono from his thoughts for the time being. He didn't need more suspicion or the pharaoh with all his powers looking into his soul. He stood straight and tried to ignore the nervous energy coursing through his body. Finally the last person left the throne room, allowing them freedom to do what he wished. He would normally do another round, checking on the guards and if there were any signs of someone attempting to break into the palace. After that he would got to the library to study. That day he was going to change his routine, a risk he knew he had to take. He would take some scrolls back to his chambers and sit with Jono.

Seth had just turned the corner to go to the library when a woman stepped out of the shadows. His breath hitched for a moment before he noticed that it was Ishizu.

"You should be more careful, Seth," she whispered, blocking his entrance into the library.

"I do not know what you are talking about."

"That blond beauty will be in danger if you change your routine. Remember that." The black haired priestess turned and walked away.

Seth shook his head. He should have known that Ishizu would be able to see his future. Given that she gave him a warning instead of reporting was a sign that either Jono was supposed to be there or that the future was still unclear. He was still going to get a few scrolls and return to his chambers. To change his routine for one day shouldn't arouse any suspicions. He desperately wanted to be with his lover. He took a few scrolls that he's been researching as well as some scrolls that could help with Jono's education. The blond could study them during the day once he taught him how to read.

The guards to his room saw him coming and held the drapes open while he passed, dismissing them for the rest of the day. That was something he did when he wanted to be alone in his chambers, especially when his head exploded with pain. The hardships of the day faded once he saw his lover sleeping peacefully in the cocoon he made on his bed. Placing the scrolls down on the table, he climbed over the mountains of covers and pillows until he reached Jono, gently stroking his hair and cheek. "You are the only one that I allowed to do that," Jono whispered, opening his eyes. "You have been obsessed with my hair since you first saw me."

"It's beautiful. Reminds me of Ra and feels like silk."

The ex-servant rolled on his back, wincing from the slight pain and pulling him down for a kiss. "How was your day?"

"Stressful and boring. Envious of you lying up here and missing you terribly. I brought some scrolls up to help you with your education. We can do that until your wounds are fully healed. Then we can do some training after that."

"You really think this will work. Seth, you are a priest. Should anyone discover our relationship it could be the end of you. If they do not execute you, you will be banished."

"The same could happen to you. It is a risk I am willing to take. I will not let that man hurt you anymore."

Jono sighed seeing the love reflected in Seth's eyes. He knew that nothing he could say will change Seth's mind. It made his stomach flutter, and he knew he fell even further in love with the brunet. "How did I get so lucky to have the gods bless me like this?"

"Did they bless you or bless me?"

"It makes no difference as long as we are together."

"Agreed."

"What am I learning first?"

"Do you know how to read or write?" Jono shook his head with a frown. "That is okay. We will start with reading tonight that way you can practice while I am not here tomorrow." Seth rose and walked over to the desk he placed the scrolls on. If everything went well he could do some research he was planning on doing later that night.

Surprisingly, Jono was a quick study. It seemed like he used to know a few words. That's when Seth learning that Jono's mother used to read to him and his sister before she left him with his father taking his sister with her. That seemed to be the catalyst to the abuse. The poor boy was subjected to the torture because his father believed he was to blame. Seth began to hate his father more and more, but he buried that hatred knowing that the blond was now safe, and he would keep him that way.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I should have the next chapter uploaded on Monday. I have time over the weekend to work on editing it. Thank you all for reading. Please Review.

Angel Dove


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you again for your kind reviews.

Warning: Yaoi (MaleXMale Sex) and Violence

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Three

Days flew by for the two lovers. Jono's wounds were finally healed enough to start his sword training, and he was able to read and write well enough to get him through his services to the pharaoh. Seth's mood seemed to change dramatically, and he was finding it difficult to continue to hide behind his mask. He would grow excited for Ra to complete his journey and spend more time working in the chambers besides the library. He got a few glances about his change in routine but no one questioned. Soon he settled in a new routine. He would bathe and bring several water basins up to his chambers for Jono to use. Then he would go to the kitchens for food for him and Jono's obviously bottomless pit of a stomach. After that came his rounds of checking on patrols and standing in throne room with his cousin. The nights were what he looked forward to especially since Jono was healed enough to train. Of course, Seth felt a little bit of dread. Once his lover was a guard he would see less of him. It was hard enough keeping his hands off the sexy blond while he recovered.

Seth was just leaving the library with more scrolls for Jono to read and two swords by his side when he met the red eyes of his cousin. "My pharaoh, was there something you need?"

"Come with me, Cousin," he ordered, making it difficult for Seth to refuse. The brunet hid his unease behind his mask as he followed Atemu back into the thrown room. "I cannot ignore this any longer. Seth, this relationship you have needs to stop."

"I do not know what you are referring to."

Atemu growled, glaring at his cousin. "Do not take me for a fool. If even the guards and servants have noticed a change in you, do not think I would not. Who is this person that has captured your heart?"

Seth sighed, wishing he could cross his arms, but he didn't want to place the scrolls down. "It is no relationship," he lied. "I found a man chained to a pole by his father and I am training him to be a guard. I did not want to tell you until I knew he could be trusted."

Atemu rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "He is more important to you than a simple guard. You never would do this personally. I will not disapprove of him becoming a guard, but whatever additional relationship you have must stop. I do not want to lose you as a priest."

Seth sighed. "He is not ready to be a guard. I will train him personally on my own. Again, my pharaoh, there is nothing between us."

Atemu grunted and waved him away. He was not blind to the truth and could easily see that his cousin was in love with the soon-to-be guard. He wished he could grant his blessings onto their relationship, but Seth's statue would not allow it. If he wanted to continue the relationship in secret, he could not stop it. Watching the brunet leave the room still carrying everything he needed gave Atemu some hope. He hoped for the best and asked the gods to bless their relationship anyhow. Who knows, maybe not in this life, but in the next they could be together without any consequences. Atemu gathered his thoughts before returning to his own chambers.

Seth quickly made his way to his chambers. At least if he was caught training Jono in the palace, the pharaoh had already known and allowed it. It could make explaining things easier. He passed the guards, dismissing them again. This time Jono was not asleep on the bed, but standing just behind the blue satin drapes leading to the balcony. "You are back a little later than normal," he said without turning towards his lover.

"The pharaoh knows I am training you."

Jono instantly turned towards him. "That is a sign that we should not be doing this. I will just sneak out and we will go back to normal."

The priest put the scrolls down, glancing at his lover. "Normal? So, I should go back to worrying about you, praying that you would come to our cave unhurt. And when you do show up wounded, I should remain scared to let you leave, wondering if that would be the last time I see you. I cannot do that, Jono. I will not let that monster hurt you."

Jono walked over to the brunet, pulling him into his arms. "I have not realized that you cared that deeply for me."

Seth grunted but didn't move out of the warm embrace. "What did you think love meant? I will not let you go back. I will protect you."

The blond pulled on the man's arms until he knelt on the bed with him. He removed his headdress, running his fingers through the brown locks. His gaze never left the other's as he slowly removed his clothes and jewelry. He knew that he loved the priest but never knew that Seth loved him more than an obsession with his hair. Kissing him deeply, he eased the now naked Seth onto his back, licking and kissing his sweaty skin. His fingers glided along the tan skin, earning a quiet moan from his lover. His penis twitched and hardened, but the blond purposely ignored it, choosing to torture his lover with slow licks to his abdomen.

Seth groaned, finally moving. He sat slight up, pushing the beige tunic up and over Jono's head. The blond straddled his hips, pushing the taller man back into the pillows, preventing him from moving. This was his time and he refused to allow his lover to take over. A whimper fell from Seth's lips, frustrated that he couldn't control what the blond was doing. "Jono," he gasped, rolling his hips upward.

The ex-servant grinned, pushing his hips downward. "Not this time, Seth." Their erections rubbed together, causing both to moan. Flushed skin wet with their sweat and breathing and heart rate increasing, Jono reached for a bottle of oil, coating his fingers. He leaned down, taking his lover's earlobe into his mouth and sucking on it. "Will you let me?" he asked, not sure how his proud lover would take bottoming.

The brunet reached for the oil and coated his lover's penis before spreading his legs. He reached behind him, using the rest of the oil to slip a finger inside himself. The blond drooled, wanting to watch his lover stretch himself, but refusing to allow it. Coating his own fingers, he pushed the brunet's hand away before inserting his own finger. He bit his lip, stopping himself from commenting about the tight heat surrounding his finger. He could barely hold on long enough to prepare his lover, but he knew he had to. Memories of his first blissful night with Seth reminded him that it could be very painful if not prepared properly. The brunet was making it extremely difficult to hold his composure. His thrusts met his finger when he pushed it in. His skin was flushed and sweaty. And, those sinful lips were parted, releasing small moans and whimpers.

Jono leaned down, capturing them in a deep kiss, using his tongue to explore the cavern. He could taste the wine his lover must have drunk earlier. He had barely managed to use three of his fingers to stretch before the brunet bit his bottom lip and whispered. "You had better get on with it."

The aggressive, passionate tone melted any strength the blond had. He pulled his fingers out and lined himself for his lover's quivering entrance. He pushed gently and slowly in, kissing the brunet to quiet him. He only lasted a few seconds of stillness once he was fully inside before he pulled out and slammed back in. The sound of skin hitting skin mixed with their breathy moans, calling each other's names and taunting the other to move faster. The fast pace was set and neither showed any desire to slow. Jono pulled out and flipped his lover on his stomach before burying himself back in. Seth arched his back and gasped, moaning loudly as shivers ran down his body. The blond hit his spot over and over again. He didn't even register he was releasing until he felt the sticky substance below him.

Jono groaned as his lover squeezed him through his completion. He only lasted a few more thrusts before he too was releasing. Gasping for breath, he fell on his lover's back, not bothering to pull himself out. They lied in their afterglow neither wanting to move until it was necessary. The blond kissed his lover's back and pulled gently out. Seth hissed, feeling the pain for the first time. He chuckled. "We are never going to train at this rate."

The blond smiled, cuddling into the brunet's arms. "You could teach me how to write tonight and we will train tomorrow unless you are too sore."

Seth sighed. "But the parchment is all the way on the other side of the room. Let us just rest." Jono chuckled and nodded. There was always the next day. Right at that moment he wanted to stay in Seth's arms, wrapped in his love and protection. This was a much needed and overdue session. They had not made love since arriving at the palace. The blond smiled, watching his lover's eyes close and his body relaxed against him. The gods had truly blessed him with a beautiful and caring lover. He hoped they would allow them to be together for the rest of their lives.

Several cycles of the moon went by and before Seth knew it, he was at the ceremony blessing in Jono as the new guard. Atemu still stared at Seth. Though the taller man rarely showed any differences, he knew something had changed. The only thing he could do was pray for the best, especially since Seth was set down his path. He would gladly welcome Jono as a palace servant, but his cousin insisted on a guard. It seemed dangerous if they were lovers but was starting to make sense. Any punishments would be dealt by Seth himself, and he would go everywhere with the blond man if they traveled outside of Egypt. On the flip side, if Jono was a palace servant, he would have to answer to another where the punishment for disobedience was more severe. He could see the scars already on Jono's back and knew Seth would never subject his lover to more pain. The young pharaoh sighed, glancing over at Jono who now stood still a few feet from Seth, guarding the entrance into his private garden. For now he would choose to ignore everything until it became necessary to act. He glanced up at the announcement of his new guest for the day and descended the small stairs to the main floor, choosing to meet his guest personally instead of sitting on the throne.

Seth stood slightly back from where he normally would stand, keeping one eye on Jono and the other watching the new man to enter. He was not impressed by the dirt clearly on him. If one was to meet the pharaoh, they should clean themselves. He smiled, showing his missing teeth. Everything about the man disgusted the priest; from his dirty skin and dirt covered blue tunic to his missing teeth and loud voice. The man was repulsive, and he could tell that his cousin thought the same, but still greeted him politely. Seth moved his gaze away from the man when he felt his rod twitch at his waist. It started to glow, vibrating more. "Protect the pharaoh," he shouted just as a crowd of men shouted, barreling their way into the throne room, swords drawn. Two guards were instantly in front of Atemu, slowly backing him until he stood at the top of the stairs. Several more guards surrounded the small stairway, not allowing the men to pass.

Jono instantly turned using his sword to block the attack of the first man. He quickly became lost in the crowd, stabbing and defending. He barely heard his lover, giving orders or the reinforcements that came storming into the room. Moving left and right to avoid attacks, his blood pumped in his veins, fueling his adrenaline, willing his body to survive. This was not what he thought would happen on his first day. The only consolation he got was gratitude to his lover for training him almost ruthlessly. He gasped, loosing his footing just as a man came right for him, sword ready to end his life. Within a second, his body was blocked by a large snarling beast. The Minotaur creature swung its long axe taking out several people, spraying the walls and floor with blood.

Seth was instantly by his side, commanding the beast. He reached down and pulled Jono to his feet, checking him for injuries, but it was difficult to see with all the blood coating him. He switched his gaze back to the battle, making sure the guards and the other priests protected the pharaoh. He was still scared for his lover, hating that this happened on his first day. The battle slowly turned in their favor with the monsters of all the priests and priestess decimating the army that challenged the pharaoh. When the last man fell on Jono's blade, the blond turned, seeing his lover covered in blood, unable to tell who's it was. The brunet patted his shoulder before moving over the dead bodies towards where his cousin stood by his throne. He cursed, hating that the pharaoh didn't escape while he had the opportunity.

Seth climbed the stairs, bowing first before standing to the right of his cousin. "I thought I told you to leave the throne room."

"A simple priest cannot order a pharaoh."

The brunet sighed. "I was doing it for your own protection."

"I know. If I left, I would not have been able to see your lover in action."

"I do not know what you are referring to."

Atemu smirked. "So many guards fell to the enemies' blades but only one was saved by a monster that moved quickly across the room."

"He is new, and I did not want his moves to be frozen with fear."

"He did not seem scared to me. Perhaps you saw something I did not." The pharaoh's eyes flashed around the room, catching the gazes of his other priests. "Seth, tend to Jono," he announced, seeing that the blond was holding his arm, but no one else seemed to be severely wounded. "Ishizu, I want to know how this army escaped your Millennium eye. The rest of you rid the bodies of the enemies and prepare the fallen guards for the afterlife. I will retire to my chambers and tomorrow I will meet with you, Hannu," he said, seeing that his guest was unharmed. That left him suspicious but he chose to ignore it at that moment. The man's eyes seemed to follow Jono. He didn't need Ishizu eye to see that the lust in his guest's eyes would pose a large problem should Seth find out.

The brunet walked through the hallways leading to the bathing chambers. His lover quietly held his bleeding arm, not remembering when he got the wound. It stung, and he could barely feel his fingers. Seth pushed the blond to sit on the edge of the large pool while he walked over to the cloths and bowls. He filled the bowls with water and dabbed one of the cloths into the slightly cold liquid. "Does it hurt much?"

Jono shook his head. "My fingers are tingling and by body is still shaking"

Seth used the cloth to clean the blood from the wound, sighed in relief that it wasn't as deep as he thought. "It is not that deep."

"Why did our pharaoh assign you personally to tend to my wounds? Other guards were wounded."

"He suspects our relationship. He has warned me before."

"Seth, we cannot keep this up. It is dangerous."

The priest took his headdress off and continued to clean the blood off his lover. "We have been over this. Everything will be fine. Plus he is my cousin. If he disapproved, there would be consequences already. For now, I will continue to deny our relationship and we will keep everything a secret."

The blond sighed as his lover wrapped his wounded arm. "I do not want anything happening to you."

"As do I. I could not live with myself if you should die or get hurt. Can you finish washing on your own?"

"Yes. I can feel my fingers again and I seem much calmer."

"Good. Afterwards return to the guardhouse and rest. I need to report back to the pharaoh and find out how they entered. Meet me at our training grounds when Ra sleeps, okay?"

The blond looked at his lover. "It might be too risky. Can we wait until Ra sleeps for the second time?"

Seth sighed, not liking the additional wait, but willing to do that for his lover. "Okay. If that wound hurts worse, report immediately to the healers."

"I promise," Jono said before reaching for the cloth. Seth wanted to stay longer with his lover or share a kiss, but he knew he couldn't. Too many people could walk in on them on top of if he spent too much time there, the pharaoh would become more suspicious. He exited the bathing chambers with many tasks that he needed to accomplish before retiring that night.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A lot in that chapter. I hoped you all liked it. The next one should be ready on Friday. Thank you all for reading. Please review.

Angel Dove


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for your kind reviews. This chapter may be hard for someone people. Please read the warnings

Warnings: Molestation, Rape, Violence (If any of this bothers you please don't read this whole chapter)

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Four

The next morning after the attack, Atemu noticed a change in Seth. His eyes seemed red and he could barely stand. This caused the young pharaoh to stop listening to Hannu list his numerous accomplishments in his life. He looked over at Jono, noticing that he appeared fully awake and aware of his surrounds. Atemu drew the conclusion that Seth spent all night awake investigating the attack. He, too, was worried about how a large group of enemies could infiltrate the palace and go unnoticed by Ishizu's Millennium eye. He sighed and glance back at Seth who now leaned against a nearby pillar. He was about to call an end to the meeting when Hannu addressed him directly. "My pharaoh, I must thank you and your guards for protecting me."

"It was me that they wished to kill, and I could not have one of my guests hurt in the process."

"I have noticed that you have a very unusual guard. He must pose unrest with your other guards with his appearance being so different," he said, lust filling his eyes. "I could use a new guard, especially one like him."

The current conversation caused Seth to become fully aware of everything. He glared at the man who was looking at Jono. There was no way he would allow someone like that man to take Jono away. He moved slightly off the pillar but saw Atemu held his hand up. "I am sorry, Hannu, but none of my guards are for hire. They all have families here. I could not ask them to leave their family."

Hannu turned his gaze back to the pharaoh, realizing that he was looking over at Seth. Anger boiled into him that a priest would have claim over the man that looked like a god. He silently vowed to find a way to claim the beautiful man. There was no way a priest in servitude to the pharaoh could have such a relationship.

Atemu didn't like the feeling he was having and took it as signs from the gods that Hannu could not be trusted. "Let us part for now, Hannu. I must attend to the needs of my people. You are welcomed to stay in the palace until you move on with your journey."

Hannu bowed and rose to his feet, knowing that he was being dismissed for his proposal. Now he knew that he had to take the blond beauty without the pharaoh's consent. He knew he would be making an enemy of the gods and the pharaoh, but he had to have the blond guard. Seth only waited long enough for Hannu to leave the throne room before walking over to his cousin. "My pharaoh," he started but was silenced by a hand being held up.

"Seth, walked with me." Atemu moved pass Jono, placing his hand on his shoulder and out into the small garden. "You need to be more careful. I think Hannu knows about your relationship. Do not deny it," Atemu said quickly, before Seth could interrupt. "You need not fear. I would never hand anyone over to that man. I can see his disgusting thoughts through his eyes. I believe his intentions would not be fooled by my lie about his family. I will allow Jono to be assigned to you and your investigation. That should keep him safe until Hannu leaves."

Seth sighed and turned towards Atemu, bowing. "I am forever in you debt."

"Have you made any progress in the investigation?"

"I am sorry, my pharaoh. It seems like they disguised themselves as merchants and hid among the people allowed into the palace courtyard. The guard stationed outside the weapons chambers was killed. That is how they acquired weapons."

"This is no fault of yours. Continue investigating. I will keep Hannu occupied."

Seth bowed before turning back to the throne room. At first, he was shocked to see that Jono was not where he was when he left. Then he noticed that all the other priests and priestess had left. Fear gripped his heart and ran through every aspect of his being Could Hannu have taken Jono even after the pharaoh told him no? Would he be so bold? The brunet looked towards the two guards standing by the main entrance to the throne room. "Where did Jono go?"

"The pharaoh's guest needed help loading his supplies."

Cursing under his breath, Seth moved swiftly out of the room just as Atemu returned, also noticing that Jono wasn't at his post. The brunet reached the front courtyard to see no one around, but the usual guards. "Guards," he shouted. "Has any of you seen Jono or the pharaoh's guest, Hannu?"

The one guard by the doorway leading to the marketplace spoke, "Hannu left a moment ago and I have not seen Jono."

Seth didn't know what to think of that. If no one saw Jono leave with Hannu, where was he? "All of you, fan out. Find Jono. Bring him here. Ask all guards if they saw him. Hurry," he ordered, pacing in front of the stairs. The sun blazed down on him and sand swirled around his legs. He paid attention to neither of them. His only concern was Jono. He thought of sending one of his monsters out to find Hannu, but if the man truly didn't have his lover then he was risking the wrath of both his pharaoh and Hannu. On top of he wouldn't be able to deny there was something between him and Jono. He had no proof that Hannu had Jono just a horrible feeling in his gut. "Where are you, Jono?" he thought, gazing at the sky. "And why didn't Ishizu warn me about this?"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Jono opened his eyes, first feeling the sway of the carriage moving and unable to see anything around him. He could tell that he was in what felt like a box. The uneven boards cut into his back. He tried to move but his hands were tied together in front of him and attached to the ropes that held his legs together. He tried to say something but a cloth tied firmly around his head and stuck between his dry lips muffled any sound he made. He didn't remember anything after getting to the side of the palace. He bent to pick one of the boxes up but all that followed was darkness. Cursing his stupidity, he squirmed in the small space he was clearly shoved in. He didn't think Hannu would make himself an enemy of the pharaoh just to kidnap someone like him.

The motion suddenly stopped, causing him to crashing to the side of the box. He groaned as the ropes cut into his wrists and ankles. He could hear someone moving beside him before the lid was lifted. Light streamed in, blinding him for a second before he could clearly see the upper body of Hannu. "Good to see you are awake. Here let me remove that." Hannu reached down and moved the cloth off Jono's lips.

"Release me."

"Why would I do that after going through all this trouble?"

"The pharaoh would not like you stealing from him."

"After a few days, he would not care. No pharaoh ever cared that much about one of his guards."

"This one is different," he said, truthfully remembering the fury on Atemu's face when so many of his guards were killed. He also knew that Seth would stop at nothing to get him back, but only he could know that.

"If you want to think that, by all means."

"What do you want?"

"You." Jono felt disgusted by the look in Hannu's eyes. "I want to be the one to defile a beauty like you. The pharaoh should not keep someone like you all to himself."

"I will not let you."

"You do not have to. I know how to take what I want." Hannu turned slightly. "Take him to the baths. Clean him up and tie him to my bed. When Ra sleeps, he will be mine."

The thought sent shivers down Jono's spine. He struggled as two sets of hands lifted him out of the box. He barely noticed them walk him into a large building. All he focused on was escaping. He pulled his legs backwards but the muscular man holding them kept firm hold and moved his arms with his motions. He could smell the water the second they walked into what he assumed was the bathing chamber. The one man dropped his legs while the other held him down on the ground by his neck and rope connecting his hands and legs together. He struggled more, but the large hand squeezed tighter until barely any air entered his lungs. Soon all his energy was spent, and he barely resist the chain wrapped around his left ankle, locking him in place.

The other man released him, allowing him to finally take a deep breath of needed air. Jono gasped and coughed, turning to his side. The two men used their swords to slice the rope free of the blond and cut his clothes completely off him. The taller of the two smirked. "I can see now why the master wanted you," he sneered, coming closer to the nude blond. "You would be perfect for his chambers." He ran his finger from Jono's waist all the way up to his shoulder. Jono moved away from him, but the chain would only allow him to go so far.

The other man stood in front of them, holding a wet cloth. "Allow me the honors." He washed Jono's skin while the guard squirmed under his touch. He lingered too long on his chest, twirling around his nipples. He moved the cloth further down, wrapping it and his hand around Jono's penis. The blond instantly kicked the man, but the second one held his legs down, allowing his partner time to explore. He groaned, willing his body not to harden, but it refused to listen. Before he knew it, he was releasing into the man's hand. Disgusted with himself, he closed his eyes, trying to believe that he was at home with Seth. His stomach churned horrible, nearly causing him to vomit.

The man finished washing the rest of his legs before he was flipped onto his stomach only to go through the same despicable torture. The man stopped only at his anus, slipping a finger inside. "Stop," the man holding him down said. "The master would know if you did that. He wants to take his purity himself."

The man groaned, running his finger up and down the crack between Jono's cheeks. "I want to feel what he is like."

"Go ahead, but the master will kill you." The man grunted before moving on, washing the rest of Jono's back and hair without future molestation.

They didn't bother dressing him, only carried him out of the bathing chambers and down more hallways lit by flickering torches on the walls. Jono didn't have the desire to watch where they were moving him. He felt dirty and used. Everything seemed to die inside of him, especially knowing that there was nothing he could do to stop what Hannu had planned. The only way, a small glimmer of hope, was if Seth found him in time. He didn't think that was likely. The pharaoh would never allow Seth to risk his life for him. The next thing he registered was the soft bed the two men placed him on. They locked the chain attached to his leg to the metal ring at the base of the bed. "Hannu must have done this before," he thought. "Seth does not have a lock at the base of his bed." They grabbed the blond's arms and secured them to the top of the bed before leaving the room.

Jono stared at the cracked stone ceiling, feeling dead. If he couldn't stop one man from molesting him, how could he stop Hannu from doing whatever he had planned? He began thinking that it would be best that Seth didn't come. He didn't know what state his mind would be in if his lover did come. Would he be able to tell the difference between Hannu's hands and Seth's? He growled, wondering when his thoughts turned so dark. Of course he could tell the difference. Seth's were gentle, soft and smooth. He would never use them to hurt him. Hannu's were rough and cruel. He looked up at the chains attached to his hands, pulling on them. They jingled and didn't budge from their holder. He pulled with all his strength, feeling them tightening around his wrists. He won't go down with out a fight.

Flipping onto his stomach, he pulled his body until he was knelt on the bed, grateful that they only locked one leg down. He moved as far up to the top of the bed as his leg chain would allow. He pulled on one of the chains, attempting to lodge it from the stand. Sweat glisten his forehead from all the effort. When he couldn't get that chain to budge, he moved over to the other chain, giving it the same effort. Whimpering in desperation, he realized that there was no chance of him escaping without help. The chains were too strong. There was nothing he could do but wait for whoever would enter first; Hannu, his kidnapper or Seth, his lover and savior. "Seth, where are you?" he thought, placing his hands flat on the bed.

"You will not escape that way," the cruel voice of his kidnapper said walking over to him. "Bad slave. Now I will have to punish you," he said placing the oil down on the table. "I was going to make your first time easy and use that, but I guess not. Too bad. This is going to be painful."

"Not as painful as it would be for you to know it will not be my first time," Jono finally said, wanting to hurt the man any way he could. "A man more beautiful than the sun and stronger than a sandstorm was already given the privilege of being my first. That will remain his for all eternity."

Hannu growled, backhanding him. Jono stumbled, but remained on his knees, blood trickling down his split lip. "No matter. You are mine now, and you will know your place. He will not come for you. The pharaoh would not allow him to risk his life for a simple guard."

Jono glared at him. "You do not know him. He will come without permission. Then, he will kill you, slowly and painfully until you are begging for him to end your life."

The merchant backhanded him again. This time Jono fell onto his side. He tried to recover, but the black haired man, pinned him to the bed, wrapping both arms around his neck and straddling his hips. The blond gasped for breath, bringing his hands down, attempting to remove Hannu's from his neck. He tried to lift his body off the bed, but the slightly overweight man wouldn't budge and all it did was weaken the blond. His vision started to blackened and right when he thought he would collapse into the afterlife, Hannu released him.

Coughing and gagging for the second time that day, Jono attempted to move to the side. Hannu stared down at him. "You made this much worse on yourself." Before the blond could recover, the merchant had him on his stomach. Jono felt what he thought was a thick blade pushing inside of him, slipping him in half. He screamed from the intense pain as the man on top of him thrust in and out of him with a cruelty that someone should never do to another person. Tears fell from his eyes, and he attempted to move away, but Hannu kept a bruising hold on his hips. He could feel and smell the blood coming from inside of him. He screamed until his voice failed him. Fought until the pain clouded his senses. He vomited on the bed in front of him and right when he thought it couldn't get worse, Hannu released inside of him, poisoning his wounds.

He collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily, voice gone and tears streaming down his cheeks. The images faded from his eyes and he stared opened eyed at nothing. Nothing registered in his mind. The pain overwhelmed everything inside him. He felt nothing, heard nothing. No hope remained inside of his soul. He was nothing more than an empty shell. His body didn't react to the whip that fell on his back over and over again, another punishment that Hannu believed was necessary. No sound escaped his lips.

Hannu stared down at the motionless figure on the bed. He stopped the whipping and threw it to the side. He couldn't believe that after the first time, Jono was broken. "What a waste," he grunted; unlocking the blond's wrists and pushing him off the bed without a care. Jono landed in a boneless heap at the side of the bed. Hannu paid no attention to him as he removed the blood and vomit filled blanket from his bed. Disappointed he lied down on the bed, ignoring the man who continued to cry on the floor. "Maybe tomorrow you will be up for more," he commented, hoping that the man would recover in the morning. He hated slaves that didn't make nose when he had sex with them.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I know it's a slight cliff hanger but the next chapter should be up on Monday. Thank you again for reading. Please review.

Angel Dove


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks again for your kind reviews. This chapter is a little less intense than the last one. It's also short.

Warning: None

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Five

Seth covered his mouth with the cloth, fighting to keep the sand from entering his mouth. The white tunic he wore barely covered his thinning body. He had long since ignored his stomach's cry for food. The blowing sand felt rough against his skin. He glanced up at the burning sun, licking his dry lips. He barely had any water left in his canteen to wet his parched lips. The world around him looked like a swirl of colors. The only hope that kept him lucid enough to keep going was the fact that the last hideout Hannu had was close. He fell to his knees, unable to walk much further. Where had everything gone wrong? He had thought the pharaoh would support him and wanting to go after Jono. He was sadly mistaken and it cost him.

He remembered not being able to find Jono and finally coming to the conclusion that Hannu must have smuggled him out through his merchandise. His cousin tried to discourage him from opening accusing Hannu of kidnapping in open court, but his temper and the fear of something horrible happening to Jono got the better of him. Atemu could no longer ignore the relationship they had and had no choice but to dismiss him from his duties. Upon removing all his jewelry, abandoning the rod and his DiaDhank, he left the palace with the intent on finding Hannu's hideout, finding his lover even if he died trying. It had been a long time, too many times Ra slept without him finding Jono. He had thought he would never find Jono until he got word that Hannu was seen coming from this hideout. It was the only one left to his knowledge.

Slowly he rose to his feet, walking through the sagging sand. Hope rose in this chest when he noticed the building at the bottom of the sand dune. Checking the sword at his side, he slid down the hot sand until he was behind the wood cart full of different size boxes and pots. Luckily there were no guards positioned outside. He guessed that Hannu never expected someone to come this far away from the closest town. He snuck his way into the dark hallways only lit by torches on the wall, surprised that he didn't run into anyone. It was like the place was deserted. In Hannu's other hideouts he ran into a few guards. The place was horribly silent except for the sound of the wind blowing through the building. He glanced in every doorway, searching for this missing piece of his heart. As each room came up empty he began to lose hope and felt that he missed his opportunity.

The last door left a small sliver of hope. The second he pulled the drapes aside, he felt his heart breaking into hundreds of pieces. There chained to the bed was Jono, naked, bruised and bloody. "Jono," he called rushing into the room. The candles gave Jono's pale skin a slight golden glow. He didn't budge or turn his head from where he stared. Seth knelt down beside his lover, using his fingers to turn Jono's gaze towards him. He gasped at the dead eyes. The once brown eyes that sparkled even in the darkest of night shined no more. The guard's head lobbed to the side, staring through the ex-priest.

Seth wrapped his arms around him, rocking him. "I am sorry, Jono," he whispered over and over again, unable to hold back his grief. Tears splashed onto the blond's shoulder, but he didn't react. It took several minutes to compose himself before he started working on the chain that secured him to the bed. He pulled on the chain even tried to use his sword to break it but it seemed too secure.

Getting up, he searched the room until he found a set of keys on the desk in the far corner. He ran back to Jono and kept trying the keys until finally finding one that released his lover. He grabbed one of the blankets off the bed and wrapped it around the blond. Struggling with his tall but light form, Seth moved quickly out of the building. He didn't want to be there when Hannu returned, not knowing if he would be accompanied by a large army. He got outside, squinting his eyes to make sure no one was coming. To the side of the building was the two wheeled wooden cart. He placed Jono on it before running towards where he heard horses. Surprised that there were three in the stable with more carts. Leading one of the horses out of the stable and grabbing a saddle, some rope and several canteens of water, he filled the first few from the water trough for the horses. He filled more in the basin of water oddly positioned by the stable and returned to where he left his lover. In no time, he saddled the horse and secured the cart. He moved quickly back inside getting a few pieces of stale bread. He needed to eat something and he was sure Jono did as well. He returned to the horse and climbed on. Kicking the horse into motion, he finally breathed a sigh of relief. He had Jono back. Now came the hart part, breaking him out of the shell.

Seth had to stop several times to check on Jono. The blond never reacted to him, especially as his lover adjusted the blanket to give him as much shade as possible. The brunet used the time when Ra slept to rest, but not sleep. He did notice that Jono slept randomly. Nothing he ever did got a reaction out of his lover. The ex-priest sighed, seeing the end of Ra's journey. He glanced around for a good spot to stop, finding a large stone to the left.

He guided the horse in that direction before dismounting. Securing the horse by attaching him to his partially buried sword so it wouldn't run away, he poured water into a large ceramic container that he broke earlier and put it down on the sand in front of the horse. He knew the sword would never stop him if he ran, but he did that anyway to give himself some peace of mind. He petted the mane, watching as it drank greedily from the container. Sighing, he walked around to the cart and lifted Jono off before settling him down in the sand, leaned against the large stone. He felt tired, but he refused to rest. He estimated another day's journey until he reached the cave that Jono and he used to call their love nest. It should have originally only taken him a day maybe two at the most, but he didn't want to lead tracks towards it so he circled several times. He was surprised that Hannu had yet to find them, but he wasn't letting his guard down.

Seth walked over to the blond after retrieving their canteen. He coaxed his lover into drinking most of it, taking only a couple sips for himself. He settled only once Ra's journey was complete. He wrapped Jono in the blanket before holding him close, preparing for the cold desert night. The horse lied down in front of them. "I wish you would talk to me," he started, again talking to his silent lover, praying that his voice would bring him out of his shell. "I can tell from your body how much damage that man did to you. Please, Jono, talk to me. You are safe. I promise to never let anyone touch you again."

He sighed when he still didn't get a response. Choosing not to say anything more, he held Jono tightly, thankful that the blond's physical wounds were starting to heal. He stared up at the lights in the sky. All thoughts faded from his mind and he slowly relaxed. He heard no noises around them beside the whistle of the wind moving around the stone. The horse occasionally moved and snorted but did nothing else. He waited until Ra peeked over the endless hills of sand before moving Jono back to the cart, giving him more water. He adjusted the blanket into its usual place, slightly over the top, to keep his lover in the shade. Once the horse was watered again, he pulled himself up on it, starting the last part of their journey.

Ra was halfway through his journey when he saw the cave come into view and the sight of the palace just beyond that. The palace gave his heart a jolt, but he figured that Jono was worth losing his status as a priest. He didn't know how he would provide for them, but he was willing to learn any skill necessary. After moving Jono inside the cave, leaning him against a stone, he set about releasing the horse. He petted the mane once more. "May the gods bless you with a kind owner or a long free life," he said, giving the horse a small pat. It slowly moved away from the cave. The brunet sighed, walking back inside to his lover pulling the cart inside. He worried about leaving him for some time, but he had to find food or some means to achieve it. The bread he stole from Hannu had been devouring a little while ago.

He gently ran his fingers along Jono's cheek, looking at his hollow eyes. "I am going to find work or something for us to eat. Do not leave the cave. I will be back hopefully before Ra rests." The brunet stood, frowning. He didn't know what he would do if Jono never returned to normal. Moving back out into the sun, he started towards the west side of the city. He knew the grain fields were there and were always looking for servants. He didn't know much about harvesting but he was willing to learn. If he couldn't handle it, maybe he could find something else. Something that didn't go near the palace. He didn't want to be recognized. It could lead to horrible circumstances or even his death.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Atemu paced in his chambers. He knew his cousin was spontaneous and loved Jono, but he never expected him to give up his status for him. It had been a long time since Seth left the palace on a quest to bring Jono home. He didn't know much about Hannu and couldn't figure out if his cousin would be safe taking him on and whatever army he may have. He wanted to send his guards out to help Seth, but it would show that he supported a relationship that shouldn't be.

Sighing he crossed in front of the throne, adjusting his crown. The room was empty except for his most loyal priests and priestess. He only trusted them with his weakness. He was about to sit when Ishizu's millennium eye flashed. She closed her eyes before giving a small smile. "He has returned unharmed, but Jono's mind seems lost. Should I summon Seth?"

Atemu shook his head. "If he returns he could be executed for betrayal and disloyalty. He challenged my authority. Even though I knew why, the people would not like how I favored him. I am concerned about Jono. Mahad, you and Ishizu secretly see Jono. Bring back your assessment and do not let Seth see you. Shada, find Seth and keep an eye on him. I want to know what he is doing. I know he would need to find a way to provide for both Jono and himself. Try the grain fields first. It is harvesting time. The rest of you speak of this to no one." Atemu collapsed on the throne. He was relieved that Seth returned unharmed, worried for the condition Jono was in and attempted to keep neutral around everything. He wanted to welcome back Seth to the palace, but the laws were against him. The only thing he could do was pray and secretly watch over his cousin.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I hope you liked it. Only one more chapter left for Jono and Seth and then the time changes to Jounouchi and Kaiba. The next chapter should be up on Friday. Thank you all for reading. Please review.

Angel Dove


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all for your kind reviews. This chapter is going to be difficult so please bare with it. There are still several more chapters to this story.

Warning: Violence and Character Death (this is where the time changes)

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Six

It had been an entire harvesting cycle since Jono and Seth moved to the cave. Harvest time was close at hand and Seth was exhausted. The days were long and hard. He barely made enough to spend at the market. The majority of the food was given to his silent lover and he ate very little. Perhaps this was punishment from the gods for disobeying the pharaoh. Jono had yet to speak or move. He ate and drank only when Seth force fed food and water pass his lips. He spent all the nights tending to Jono, cleaning the bile and urine that was always on the blankets every night. He was lucky to find a stream close to the cave. It gave them free water to clean up in and to drink.

Seth stumbled through the sand, barely able to stand. His body looked like a skeleton with his bones, poking out in various parts. He slid, nearly falling but kept his balance. Putting his hand to his forehead, he realized that it felt slightly warm. Maybe he was out in the sun too long. He smiled, seeing the cave not too far off. Maybe when he walked in Jono would greet him. That was always his hope. He didn't want to die until he heard his voice one last time.

Hannu had never found them. He didn't know why, but that was another thing he was grateful for. The brunet stumbled into the cave, tripping over a medium size stone that he meant to move that night before. Falling flat on the cold, hard floor, he didn't have the strength to get up. He willed his body to move, but every muscle protested. He was exhausted. He glanced over at Jono, leaning against a stone, wrapped in a blanket and staring at the wall. He had to get up. He lit the torch and placed it in against the stone to give the dark cave a little light. Had to clean the blanket and wrap Jono in the spare until the other one was dry. Had to feed him or else he would starve. He missed the subtle movement of his lover as he continued to lie there on the cold floor. "Move," he commanded his body, finally able to push himself up on his hands and knees. He had just reached Jono when shadows fell over the entrance.

"Look what we have here," one man sneered, pulling a sword from the sheath attached to back. "I did not think anyone would be living in here."

Seth stood in front of Jono, sliding his gaze from the three men over to his sword. "What do you want?"

The middle man stepped out of the shadows and fully into the torch light of the cave. His shoulder length dark hair was unkempt and dirty. "This is our place now," he growled, his tan skin glistening with sweat. "Leave everything here and get out. That should be enough compensation for living in our cave."

Seth looked back to his lover and sighed. He wouldn't be able to fight against all three of them and he needed the blankets for Jono. He had to have at least them. "You could have everything but my companion needs the two blankets. Allow us those and the rest is yours."

The men all glanced over to the blond they didn't really notice until the brunet said something. The middle man smiled. "No. You will leave him behind."

The ex-priest growled. "I do not think so. He comes with me."

The other two stepped fully into the cave having similar appearances to the middle man, making Seth believe they were brothers. Seth lunged for the sword, using his adrenaline and fast reflexes. He managed to block one of the attacks and kicked the man away. He stood firmly in front of his lover, determined to keep him safe even in his weakened state. The other two came at him from both sides, one holding a dagger and the other a sword. He took a step back, pushing the one with the sword down, tripping the other one. He turned just to have his vision blocked by blond hair. Time froze. The sword that the middle man was going to use to stab Seth was buried in Jono's chest with the tip sticking out of his back. He fell backwards into the brunet's arms warm blood soaking him. Seth screamed, vision becoming red. He gently placed his lover down on the ground before firmly gripping his sword. He swung his sword, slicing the head off the man that stabbed Jono.

The other two backed away, afraid of the man that was fully fueled with rage. They started running but couldn't out run the man. Seth stabbed the both of them through the chest, leaving his sword in the last victim. He stumbled back to his lover, blood splattered all over his tunic and skin. He knelt beside Jono, pressing his hand over the bleeding wound and around the sword. He didn't know what to do. His mind was blank. "Jono," he choked out.

"I am sorry," the blond said through shivers and chattering teeth.

"Do not speak. Even though I want to hear your voice, save your strength."

Tears fell from Jono's eyes, mixing with the blood dripping from his lips. "I love you, Seth," he whispered, closing his eyes and breathing his last breath.

"Jono," Seth sobbed, but his lover remained motionless. "Jono," he screamed, shaking him. "No. No. No. Do not leave me." He screamed at the top of his lungs, burying his head into the blood still flowing from the wound. His tears mixed with this lover's blood, body slowly turning colder.

The brunet rose, sobbing and carefully removing the sword from Jono's chest. "You killed him," he growled at the headless body. He lunged at the body, cutting, stabbing and slicing random body parts. By the time his grief stricken body collapsed from exhaustion, all three of the men were nothing but blood and disconnected body parts.

He returned to his lover's cold body, covered completely in blood. Reaching up, he slowly ran his fingers through his hair. He couldn't believe the events. He got his lover back only to have him die seconds later. Nothing was left for him. Nothing to fight for. Seth gathered Jono's lifeless body to his arms rocking him back and forth while he sobbed his grief. This was punishment for his disobedience. "It should have been my life," he pleaded. "You should have taken mine. It was my disobedience. It was my fault. I should be the one dead."

He buried his face into Jono's hair. "No," he mumbled. "He did not deserve the pain of grieving me." Wrapping Jono up in the blanket, he said prayers. Even though he no longer had his status as a priest, his lover deserved the final prayers.

Taking the extra blanket and Jono's body out to the stream not caring that it was still dark out, he cleaned the blood from his body, whispering prayers to the gods. Once his lover was completely cleaned and wrapped in the clean blanket, he took him up the stream for a short distance. Seth gathered all the wood from the cart and boxes he still had from Hannu's hideout to build a pyre. He placed Jono on top of the wood piles and returned to the cave for the torch that had long since extinguished. He used two stones to light it again before walking through the dark night to his lover.

Kneeling down, he placed his hand on Jono's head, saying one last prayer before setting the blanket and wood on fire. Tears blurred his vision, watching the flames slowly eating his lover's dead body. He didn't know how long he stayed there, tears running down his cheeks, watching as the fire destroyed everything. He did recall Ra starting his journey and the wind blowing Jono's ashes into the nearby stream. Seth didn't move. He stayed there, kneeling in front of the last place his lover's mortal form was. Dead to all thoughts and unaware of his surroundings, days passed for Seth and yet he never moved.

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

Mahad entered into the library where Atemu sat behind a stone table with several scrolls lied out in front of him lit only by the torch light directly to the left of him. He bowed to the pharaoh before approaching the table. "My pharaoh, he did not show again."

Atemu placed the scroll down that he had been reading. "You said he returned to the cave and has not been seen since. Ishizu has not had any luck sensing them. Find Shada and bring my horse around. Say nothing to anyone else."

"Yes, my pharaoh," he said, bowing and leaving the room.

It had been too long since Seth last went to the grain fields. He had been receiving reports that he hadn't been looking well. Worry and regret plagued his thoughts. He should have brought Seth and Jono back to the palace, laws be damned. He walked quickly to the courtyard, mounting his horse and riding to the cave. Shada and Mahad were the first to arrive and stopped in the mouth of the cave. "My pharaoh, wait there," Shada said, entering while Mahad looked around the area, staying close to Atemu.

"What is it?"

"Blood and body parts."

Atemu moved quickly away from the horse, held back by his childhood friend. "No, my pharaoh, it might be dangerous."

Shada came out, looking paler than normal and taking several deep breaths. "They are not among the bodies. There is a stream that Seth usually visited close by."

The pharaoh followed his two trusted priests, leading the horses. He was feeling slightly numb and could only focus on what was in front of him. "What is that?" Atemu asked, noticing something just on the edge of the stream.

Mahad bent and picked up the blood soaked blanket, frowning. "There is a lot of blood."

"Spread out. Find them."

The two priests went in separate directions, walking over the large sand dunes, searching for the missing pair while Atemu held onto the horses and the bloody blanket. "Up here," Shada shouted, waving his arms so the others could see him behind a large sand dune.

Atemu quickly ran through the sand, not caring about the horses. He stopped suddenly, seeing his cousin lying face down in the sand and what was left of a pyre. Shada turned the brunet over, cradling him in his arms. "I am sorry, my pharaoh. He has no breath."

"No," the pharaoh gasped, dropping to his knees. He placed his shaky hand on the chest of his cousin.

Mahad approached behind Atemu, placing his hand on his shoulder, knowing that there wasn't anything they could do. They would never know what happened in the last moments of their lives. It was a hope, a prayer, that in the next life that they would be happy together. The pharaoh bent his head down, kissing Seth's forehead before unleashing his tears. He grieved for a few minutes, neither priest interrupting him until he was ready.

"Bring him back to the palace plus any remains of Jono. They deserve a proper burial. May the gods unite them in the next life," Atemu whispered, standing and walking back to the horses. Shada rose to his feet, carrying Seth's light, lifeless body while Mahad took his cloak off, gathering any remains of the ex-guard.

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

Jounouchi gasped, sitting straight up in his bed, wincing as the sudden motion irritated his wounds. Tears streamed down his face and tremors rolled through his body. He tried to slow his breathing and calm his body, not wanting to wake his father for fear that he would come into his room. The nightmare plagued his thoughts for several minutes. That was the most vivid dream since they started occurring daily two weeks ago. Sweat glistened off his bare, bruised chest. Ever since his father started abusing him he would see small glimpses of a blond servant in the sun of what he assumed was Egypt, though it became clearer once he met Yugi and the pharaoh that the man had to be his former self.

Two weeks ago, he started seeing more than just him working in the grain fields. He wondered if it had anything to do with his admission to his best friend, Yugi, that he had feelings for the cold-hearted CEO of Kaiba Corp. He curled fully under the thin blanket, willing his body to calm enough for him to sleep. He had to go to three part-time jobs the next morning and needed all the sleep he could get, especially since his body ached from where his father hit him. He tried to shut his eyes, but all he saw was the bloody form of someone that looked like him and the grief stricken man he knew as Seth. Maybe if he had time he could call Yugi and ask the pharaoh if he remembered those events. When they had their adventures through Ancient Egypt, he didn't remember seeing the blond servant and Seth was still a priest.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Thank you all for reading. There will be another chapter on Monday. Please review.

Angel Dove


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all for your kind reviews. I'm glad the transition between the times went a little smoothly. Now onward to Jounouchi and Kaiba.

Warning: Violence and abuse

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Seven

Jounouchi ran quickly through the streets, apologizing to all the people he ran into and the cars that nearly hit him. He was late for his third job, but this time it wasn't his fault. He knew he was close to being fired for being late all the time, but his second job at that shopping center would never let him leave until the other cashier showed up. Finally, the large building came into view. He rushed through the employees' entrance of the law firm just to come to a stop in front of his boss. The slightly chubby and muscular older man stood in front of his locker with his arms crossed. "Jounouchi-san, you're late."

"I'm sorry, Boss. My other job wouldn't let me leave."

The older man sighed, running his hand through his salt and pepper hair. "Why don't you quit that job?"

"I'm sorry, Oishi. I need that job."

"You're going to run yourself into an early grave."

"My father can't work, and I need to support us."

Oishi sighed and uncrossed his arms. "Then, I'm really sorry to do this, but you can't work here anymore."

Jounouchi's shoulders slumped. "I understand. Thank you for your kindness." This wasn't the first time he got fired and wouldn't be the last time.

"You can pick your final pay check up next week. And, Jounouchi-san, take some advice and only work one job. You're too young to do this. You should be focusing on school and having fun with friends."

The blond sadly smiled. "I need the money to afford school." He turned and walked back out the door. He thought with losing so many jobs it would stop affecting him, but he was wrong. Placing his hands in the pockets of his jeans, he continued to walk aimlessly. He didn't want to return home early. His father would know and give him an extra beating just like so many times in the past. At least he still had his paper route and the cashier job, maybe he could pick up more routes or hours at the store. Running his fingers over the scar on his wrist, he silently prayed to the gods that something good would happen. The last time his father ran out of beer or sake, he got that scar. He thought it wouldn't stop bleeding and nursed it at home without going to the hospital, resulting in the scar.

Deciding that he needed a break from his depressing thoughts, he crossed the street and started heading towards the Kame Game Shop. He did want to ask Atemu about his dreams and see how he was handling the real world. Ever since he decided to stay with Yugi, the two hadn't separated. Yugi had a lot to teach the five thousand year old pharaoh who only gotten a small amount of knowledge from inside the puzzle. Jounouchi wrapped the thin green jacket around himself, fighting the cold air. He hated that winter was on the way and desperately wished it would miss them that year.

He had made it to the game shop just as Yugi flipped the sign to close. He smiled brightly at his friend, letting him in before locking the door. "I thought you worked tonight," Yugi commented not knowing how many jobs his best friend had. The blond never told him.

"They let me go. I was late again."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Jounouchi-kun. Do you want some tea?"

"That would be nice. Can I talk to Atemu? I have a couple questions about his past."

"I don't see why not," Yugi said, opening the door to their apartment. "He's fixing his deck in the main room. I'll get the tea. You look cold."

The blond chuckled, roughly rubbing Yugi's tri-color hair, figuring that it wouldn't take long for Atemu to change his deck. The smaller man squawked, running his fingers through it to fix it again. "Hi, Atemu," he called seeing the pharaoh sitting on the floor with cards spread all over the table. He looked different now that he had his own clothes and his crimson eyes shined brighter.

Atemu looked up and stood. "It is good to see you, my friend. What brings you here?"

"I had some questions for you."

The pharaoh sat on the couch directly across from the chair that Jounouchi sat on. "I know this might sound strange. Did Seth have a lover other then Kisara?"

The pharaoh glanced over at Yugi who set the tea down in front of Jounouchi. "Kisara and he were never lovers. He was upset about the injustice done to her and she granted him the Blue Eyes because he tried to save her. Have you been having dreams?"

The blond sipped his drink. "A little," he lied. "They aren't clear and are confusing."

"Do you see yourself?"

"Yes, but I didn't think I was part of your past."

"You were a large part of Seth's past. Kaiba if he started to dream, should remember it."

"You know he would never believe it."

"I know. That is why I would leave it up to you to decide what to do with this information."

"So it was true. Seth and...I...Jono."

"Yes. You both loved each other deeply."

Jounouchi sighed, leaning fully into the chair. "I saw how they died. Actually I saw everything through Jono's eyes and oddly enough, I saw you come for Seth's body."

Atemu folded his hands in his lap, unable to decide what he should do with that information. He had always wanted to know what happened to them. He could tell that it hurt his friend to think about. "If it is not too difficult, could you tell me how they died?"

The blond bit his lip, debating on what to do. The memories were very painful, but it must be worse not knowing what happened to someone you loved. "Three men came into their cave claiming it as their own. They told Seth to leave everything as payment for rent so to speak. He tried to bargain for the blankets for Jono, but they wanted to keep him as well."

The blond took a long sip of tea before continuing. "Seth was having none of that. He tried to fight them off, but three against one in a weakened state was horrible odds. Jono eventually came out of his trance and blocked Seth when one tried to stab him in the back. The blade went right through him killing him within minutes. Seth killed all three in what looked like blind rage. He was there when Jono died, telling Seth that he loved him," Jounouchi's voice was barely a whisper. His two friends didn't interrupt, allowing him time to tell the story slowly. They could tell the sad end of both Jono and Seth was troubling the blond.

Jounouchi cleared his throat, shaking the depressed thoughts. "After Seth watched Jono die, he took his sword and sliced all the bodies up, leaving the parts all over the place until his rage was satisfied. He took Jono to a stream, washed him and wrapped him in a blanket. He built a pyre and lit it on fire, cremating Jono. He didn't move from that spot. Eventually he collapsed in the sand. You arrived not long after that."

Yugi moved over to the chair, hugging the blond. "I'm so sorry."

The ex-duelist blinked. "Why are you sorry?"

"You're grieving. These memories are clearly affecting you."

"My final prayers were that you two get together in the next life," Atemu commented. "I did not think I would be here to witness you two at each other's throats. Then you come and tell us that you are in love with him. I thought it was fate. You should tell him how you feel."

"You know as well as I do that he doesn't believe in that past life."

"He may outwardly say that, but that doesn't mean he fully believes that. I know it might be difficult but you never know unless you try. What could be worse? He claims he doesn't like you but is willing to do things for you like save your life," Yugi commented, remembering being told that Kaiba dropped the key into the water so Jounouchi could unlock himself after Malik's control was broken. Kaiba may have said it was because he took his duel disk off first, but the king of games knew there had to be something else.

"I don't know, Yugi. I would be able to bare the resentment and rejection. At least with not trying I could pretend that there is a possibility."

"Jounouchi-kun," Yugi started but stopped as Atemu laid his hand on his shoulder.

"It is his decision, Aibou." Yugi nodded, sitting back down on the couch. "Whatever you decide we are here for you."

"Thanks, both of you," the blond stood, putting his hands back in his pocket. "I'll think about. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"See you, Jounouchi-kun," Yugi said with a frown, looking back at Atemu. The pharaoh shook his head before kneeling back down on the ground, adjusting his cards. He knew that they couldn't push the two into anything. These were different times. Same sex relations were frowned upon and not to mention that Kaiba's public image was world known. The consequences to their relationship might be worse than during his rein as pharaoh. He glanced at the Dark Magician, hoping that his prayer to the gods back then would be granted.

Jounouchi moved slowly through the darkened streets. It was still too early to return home, but he didn't want his friends pushing his relationship. It was hard enough seeing Kaiba almost daily, getting lost in the ocean that was his eyes only to have him insult him, destroying the small flutter of his heart. He wanted to tell the CEO how he felt, but fear gripped his heart. Stopping outside of Kaiba Corp., the blond glanced up to the top floor, suspecting that Kaiba was still there. He knew that the brunet worked late. He could tell by the dark circles under his eyes. It had to be difficult going to school, running the largest gaming company in Japan and taking care of Mokuba all in one day. He admired the strength he had.

Shoulders slumped, Jounouchi turned towards the rundown part of Domino. His apartment complex wasn't in good shape, but at least it could withstand an earthquake or hurricane. The older buildings collapsed during the last earthquake. He sighed and pulled the jacket further around him, hoping that his father would be too drunk to realize that he was home a few hours too soon. Walking through the trash covered streets only lit by flickering lights, the blond made his way up the cement stairway to the floor with his apartment on it. The other doors were empty except for their number, but his door was cracked slightly open. He could hear the television blaring and smell the stench of alcohol and filth. Every time he tried to clean, his father would make the apartment worse. The only room to remain clean was his own. That was the main reason why he never invited anyone to his home.

Stepping through the door, he didn't bother taking his shoes and jacket off. The room was always cold and glass was shattered on the stained beige carpet. There were random holes and cracks in the wall from when a bottle of beer or sake would miss hitting him. He tried to sneak by the couch his father was sitting on but a large strong hand wrapped around his wrist. "You're early," his father's voice slurred, turning his bloodshot eyes to his son.

"Got off early."

"Impossible. They fired your lazy ass."

"No," Jounouchi lied, attempting to pull his arm away.

His father pulled on it, causing the blond to lose his balance. He punched his son in the stomach. Landing hard on the floor and still unable to pull his wrist free, Jounouchi coughed and gasped. His father was always surprisingly strong for a drunk unable to escape; he couldn't block the kicks and punches landing on his body. He fought the screams that wanted to escape, knowing that the beating would be worse should he make any noise. He tried to curl up, but not having use of the one arm prevented him from protecting himself completely.

When his father tired, he released Jounouchi bruised wrist, giving him one last kick in the back. Pain radiated from every part of his body, but the blond fought the coming darkness to reach the safety of his room. Shutting the door, he slid down and curled up on the floor, unable to summon the energy to move further. Tears rolled down his cheeks. He wished he had the courage and strength to fight back, but he didn't want to hurt his father. For all the pain he caused, Jounouchi still remember the man that used to play ball with him. The man that taught him to defeat himself. The man that was his father. The man he wished he would become again. A ridiculous wish that may never come true.

Jounouchi leaned his throbbing head against the door, closing his eyes. He shivered from the cold or at least he thought it was from the cold. Sleep became nonexistent to the blond. He feared that if he fell asleep he wouldn't wake. So, he sat on the floor, listening to the porn his father eventually turned on and watching the night slowly become day. Eventually all the noises from the other room died to be replaced by his father's loud snores. Sun rose through the window, telling the blond that it was time to get up.

He attempted to pull himself off the ground but his bruised wrist screamed in pain. It wouldn't support his weight nor move. Frowning, he stared at the useless hand. How was he going to explain that one or even throw the newspapers? He tried to lean on his other arm, but his body felt like a stone pillar. Collapsing on his side, he willed his body to move. Even though the paper route didn't pay much, it was enough to buy him breakfast and lunch daily, hiding how difficult his life is from his friends. "Get up," he mumbled, flipping onto his stomach and pushing himself up on his knees. With his right arm cradled to his sore stomach, Jounouchi moved out of his room and into the bathroom.

Luckily there was no blood to clean, but a lot of bruises to hide. He showered quickly, choosing to button his uniform jacket unlike all other days, to hide the bruises on his neck. The long sleeves covered the other bruises but the one on his wrist. If he wasn't careful someone would see the hand shaped bluish purple bruise. A little more awake after his shower, the blond moved quietly out of the apartment shutting the door slowly until it clicked shut. He breathed a sigh of relief until he noticed that he had ten minutes to get to the distribution center. Cursing under his breath, he took off running. Barely able to ignore his body screaming in pain, he moved swiftly through the quiet streets.

There were barely any people around that early in the morning. Halfway to his job, his lungs burnt like fire and his vision blurred from unshed tears. "Just a little further," he thought, darting across the street, not seeing the car or anything more. He didn't even feel when his body landed on the ground or the sound of screeching tires and screaming people. He didn't hear the familiar voice growling his name. All felt lost. He welcomed the darkness with open arms. Finally an escape from the pain.

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

I hope you liked it. The next chapter is on Friday. Thank you all for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you so much for your kind reviews. I am so sorry for the delay. Work was hell this week. I know a lot of people say that but my job has bosses that enjoy torturing people mentally until they quit or have a break down if they don't like you. And, of course, I'm not liked. But that's enough for my complaint. I'll get this ball rolling.

Warnings: Molestation

HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Eight

Jounouchi's mind returned to the living plain, hearing nothing but a consistent beeping noises. Growling he tried to move his arm to stop the alarm clock. His father would be furious if he woke him. He found his movements restricted and the beeping increased dramatically. "Jounouchi?" a young voice called. "Calm down."

"What's going on?" the blond asked, finally opening his eyes. The room was extremely bright, hurting his eyes. He quickly shut them, feeling a headache forming.

"You're in the hospital."

"That explains all the white," he thought, cracking his eyes open, seeing a blurry image of a black haired person. "Why can't I see clearly?"

"The doctors said that could happen from hitting your head off the pavement. They said it would clear after awhile. Don't worry. We have the finest doctors taking care of you. It was the least we can do since Nii-sama hit you with his car."

Jounouchi groaned, turning his head away from the blurry of image of Mokuba. He couldn't believe his luck. There was no way Kaiba wouldn't expect all the money paid back. How could he afford the doctors, procedures and the hospital stay? "I need to leave," he said, reaching for the IVs in his arm.

"Wait. You are too hurt to move. Jounouchi, stop!" Mokuba shouted, attempting to get the blond to stop ripping the IVs out of his arm.

"Mutt, you should do what he said," Kaiba's calm voice echoed over the frantically beeping machines and Mokuba pleading for him to stop.

"I don't need you to tell me what to do, Kaiba," the blond barely whispered, feeling his pounding headache worsen. "Send me the bill. You should be able to find my address. I'll do what I can to pay it off quickly."

"Nii-sama, stop him," the raven haired youth shouted.

Jounouchi pulled the thick blankets off his legs and stopped dead in his tracks. He stared down at his legs, both with casts on them. How was he going to work? How could he fend his father off? Kaiba set his coffee cup down on the table and walked over to the frozen blond. "Stupid mutt, where did you think you were going to go with two broken legs?" The brunet pushed him back down on the bed, covering him up with the blanket. "Mokuba, go tell the nurse that he pulled the IVs out." His brother was out the door, quickly.

"What?"

"It was a clean break and should heal in a few weeks. I'm more concerned how you managed to sprain your wrist and get all those bruises all over you. There was no way that could have been done when I hit you. My car is low, it hit your legs and you fell straight back." The brunet fixed his pillows before adjusting the bed so he could sit up.

"But."

The brunet sighed, the coldness from his eyes fading a little. "You are badly hurt and are in no condition to go anywhere for several days. I tried calling your home but no one answered. Yugi knows as well. He's coming down after school. Where does your father work? He needs to be informed," Kaiba said, remembering that the blond's parents were divorced and that he lived with his father, but oddly other than that he knew nothing about his personal life.

"He doesn't," the blond whispered. "Phone hasn't worked in days. Don't have the money to pay anyway," he continued. He was in too much shock to focus on forming full sentences.

"I'll send someone to the house to inform him about the accident."

"No," Jounouchi shouted, finally able to see Kaiba clearly. "I'll tell him when I'm released."

"He needs to know where you are so he doesn't report you missing."

"He won't. I sometimes disappear for a few days. He knows that."

"Jounouchi, there is something you're not telling me."

"Look. I live in a bad neighbor. Any stranger coming in is looking for trouble. Everything will be fine," he finished just as a short black haired nurse came in. She smiled sweetly at him before starting on repairing the damaged he did.

The CEO grunted. "Fine. Do what you wish just don't leave this hospital until the doctor says it's fine. Mokuba, I'm going back to the office. Make sure you get your homework done and be back at the mansion for dinner."

"Yes, Nii-sama." Mokuba waited until the nurse left to speak again. "You know he would never charge you for this."

"Not the Kaiba I know."

"You don't know him well enough. He does care even though he doesn't show it. He was furious when the doctor said that there were signs that you were beaten up prior to the accident and that some of the bruises had started to fade indicating that it wasn't the first time you were beaten."

"The doctor shouldn't have told him all that."

"He had no choice. Your parents could not be reached and someone had to authorize the care. He took you under his name just so they would treat you saying that he would take any responsibility for the decisions."

"That is ridiculous."

"That's procedure. If the patient is not dying or under any threat of dying, they must wait for consent from the patient or next of kin. If they did something that was against the wishes of you or your parents they could be sued. Seto took responsibility so that if that happens he would be charged for it. That is something not done either, but since this is a Kaiba Corporation hospital, and he pays the doctors anyway, they allowed that to happen."

"So you're saying I should be grateful."

"Yes and no. I'm just saying you should give him a chance. I wish you could get to know him and trust him. He's not a bad person anymore. He's just difficult to understand."

"I'm tired, Mokuba. I'm going to sleep," he said, not wanting to hear anymore. It was too painful to think that maybe if he could get closer to Kaiba, he might have a chance of a relationship. He didn't want to think about it. Life was cruel enough.

Several days went by. Jounouchi would get afternoon visits from his friends and Mokuba. They delivered his homework which he actually did out of boredom. There was nothing else to do in that room. Mokuba would bring his handheld gaming system, and the blond would play it only when he was around because he would take it home with him every night. That left him with the mornings and half the afternoons with nothing to do. He grew tired of daytime television Oddly, he hadn't had any more dreams about Seth and Jono since the last one where they died. He was beginning to think that it was only meant to show his past so he would know and even tell Atemu what had happened. He also hadn't seen Kaiba since the first time he woke in the hospital. He was slightly disappointed, hoping that the brunet would come with his brother. He should have known that the CEO wouldn't feel anything towards him.

Jounouchi attempted to roll over and curl up, when the door to his room slid open with enough force to rattle the pictures on the walls. "Why didn't you tell me your father was abusing you?" the clearly angry burnet firmly said approaching the bed.

"What?"

"Against your wishes, I went to your house because the doctor needed to know if your place was wheelchair accessible, and I figured I would tell him where you've been. Upon entering that filthy place, I found that man you call your father passed out on the couch, clearly he drunks often. When I woke him, he thought I was you, yelling at me and trying to hit me. He has been arrested, and you will not be going back to that place or anywhere near that man."

"But you can't do that. I..." Jounouchi started unable to breath right. Black dots filled his vision and felt the world spinning around him. "I'm not old enough to live on my own and my mother won't..." he stopped unable to get the rest of it out of his mouth.

"Won't what, Jounouchi?" Kaiba blinked, watching the blond slump forward. "Jounouchi," he said more softly, walking over to the bed and sitting down on it. He wrapped his arms around him. "Easy. Take slow deep breaths. You can breath. That's it. Calm down." The blond lifted himself up and leaned against the soft pillows. "What won't your mother do?" Kaiba asked softly.

"She won't let me stay with her. I would be too much of a bad influence on Shizuka."

"That doesn't make sense. Didn't you pay for your sister's operation with your prize money?"

"Yes, but according to my mother, that was the only good thing I did. Please don't press charges, Kaiba. I have no where else to go."

"That's not true. You are coming to live with me."

"Haven't you been listening? I don't make that much money. I can't afford to live with you and pay for these hospital bills."

"You wouldn't be able to afford to live on your own either. I'm not arguing about this. You are coming to live with me and that's final."

The blond sighed, knowing that he couldn't arguing with the stubborn CEO. He just wondered how many jobs he would have to pick up in order to pay for everything. Maybe if he dropped out of school he could do it. He was failing all his courses anyway. How did everything change so quickly? Kaiba took Jounouchi's silence as he agreed. "Good. I'll go make arrangements and you can come home later today. There will be a servant assigned to you until you get the casts off your legs. I'll be back to collect you once the doctor has you released. I'll have all your belongings picked up from your apartment and placed in your room. Be good while I'm gone." And, just as quickly as he came, Kaiba was gone.

The blond groaned, feeling completely helpless. "Maybe if I sold a few organs I can get enough money to pay Kaiba back," the blond thought, picking at the loose threads to the blanket. Again he wondered where everything went wrong. He thought he would be thrilled living so close to his secret crush, but it was destroying him. The brunet would never see him more than an abuse victim, a poor filthy dog and someone that owes him money. It was worse than having Kaiba telling him that he hated him. Tears rolled down his cheeks. All he wanted to do what pull his legs up and hid his face in his knees, but the casts were too heavy and his legs hurt too much to move. He grabbed one of the pillows behind him and pressed it against his face, allowing the tears to fall more quickly. Sobs quaked his body, causing more pain than easing the suffering in his heart.

He felt so lost. He barely registered when they came and moved him out of the hospital and into a warm room at the mansion. At least that room had color. He didn't know if his whole house was decorated the same or if Kaiba just liked black, but the room he was staying it was decorated mainly black except for the maroon carpet and the white walls. The fireplace gave off a welcoming glow, and he found himself easily lost in the dancing flames. He barely ate, choosing to sleep more. His friends still visited him every afternoon and Mokuba would join them after his homework was done and stay with Jounouchi through most of the night. Kaiba never entered his room, obviously too busy to deal with the "mutt." The blond knew he was becoming more and more depressed and he didn't fight it. Day and night would pass quickly and he would do the same thing. He would sit on the bed ignoring all the nurses and servants that came into his room. When his friends and Mokuba came, he would pretend to be himself. He began to crave alone time more and more. He still did his homework only so he would hear Anzu complain about it not being finished.

Kaiba walked into the mansion, earlier than he had been for the past few weeks. He didn't want to do anything to disturb the blond's healing. He handed his jacket to the waiting servant. "Did he eat today?" Kaiba asked, still concerned that the once bottomless pit was not eating all his food.

"Very little, sir. We asked him if the food wasn't to his liking. He just told us that he wasn't hungry."

"Did the casts come off?"

"Yes, but he still shouldn't walk around too much. He starts physical therapy next week though."

The brunet sighed. "Bring my dinner plus a little extra up to his room. I'll try to get him to eat."

Kaiba didn't even bother to knock before entering the room. The blond was sitting up, watching the flames in the fireplace like he usually did according to Mokuba. "I hear you still haven't been eating. You do know that you need to eat to heal."

"I'm not hungry," the blond mumbled, his unfinished dinner remained cold on the table directly beside his bed. The gaming system that he used to play in the hospital lied forgotten on the night stand to the right of the table.

The brunet sighed, removing his tie and sitting down on the bed. "Is there something you want to talk about? Even your friends have started to notice a change in you."

The blond slid further down on the bed and pulled the blankets up to his chin. "Will I see my father again?"

"No. Even when he does get released, he's not allowed to see you. I have plenty of security that knows his face, and he won't be able to get near you."

"I need to start finding some jobs soon. I know I no longer have my old jobs. I can't pay you for rent or the hospital bills if I don't have any money. I was thinking about getting about four jobs. Two during the week and two on the weekends. It should be enough to start paying some of the debt off."

Kaiba stared at the blond. "How are you to finish school doing all that?"

"I don't plan on it."

"That won't work."

"I'm failing anyway. It won't make a difference if I drop out and start working."

The CEO growled. "Have you not heard from your friends? Since you've been doing all that work your grades have gone up. You're passing now."

The blond turned and looked at Kaiba. "That's not possible. Most of the teachers told me that I was failing so badly I could not hope to ever catch up. I bet they even think I'm cheating and having someone else do it for me."

"No. I told them that when you are doing your homework no one is permitted in your room unless they are a nurse to give you your medication or a servant to drop your food and drink off. They know that you are doing all the work on your own." A small knock preceded the door opening and a cart of food was rolled into the room. The tall man stopped it by the bed before bowing and leaving. "Now sit up and move over some. You and I are eating everything on that cart."

The blond shook his head. "I'm not hungry."

"You are eating," Kaiba said stuffing a meatball into the blond's mouth.

"I said I'm not hungry," Jounouchi said, talking with his mouth full. He chewed and swallowed the meatball anyway.

"I bet you are."

The CEO took another meatball and shoved it in his mouth. The blond continued to eat, swallowing all the food Kaiba shoved into his mouth until all the food was gone and his stomach was surprisingly satisfied. His eyes felt heavy, and he was finding it difficult to continue staying awake. He knew he shouldn't fall asleep so soon after eating, but the warmness in his stomach made him feel content. Kaiba smiled softly, noticing how quickly the ex-duelist was falling asleep. He quietly pushed the cart out of the room and shut the door just to come face to face with three of his servants. They smiled brightly at seeing the empty cart, also concerned for the blond man they just met. "Let him rest," Kaiba said softly. "I'll be in my office."

Several months had passed and Jounouchi was finally back on his feet again, feeling less depressed now that he was able to move. He had lost the argument about dropping out of school and working four jobs, but he won the argument of two jobs. Kaiba wanted him only to go to school and go home, but the blond outwardly refused those terms. He needed to pay the brunet back somehow and not working wasn't going to do it. It had took them several days and many sore throats until they agreed that he would work the paper route in the mornings before school and a janitor job working at Kaibaland on the weekends. To Jounouchi's luck, the paper route understood what happened and gladly accepted him back. Working at Kaibaland was harder. He had to fight the urges to go into the dueling area and watch all the upcoming duelist. The job itself wasn't hard. He was part of a large crew and together they managed to keep the amusement park clean. Every paycheck he got he signed over to Kaiba and left it on the desk in his office. He never saw the check again and assumed that Kaiba was keeping track of the debt he acquired, considering that he never knew how much the hospital bills were nor the rent to his room.

Every weekend, he would wait outside of Kaiba Corp. after finishing his shift for Kaiba. The brunet always seemed to know when he was waiting there and would often come down several minutes later. At first he used to walk home on his own, but it took too long and Kaiba would always pass him along the way. It became Kaiba's idea that instead of him picking him up along the way, Jounouchi would wait there and he would drive him home. And in that same spot was where Jounouchi was waiting. Winter was nearing the end, and he could smell the scent of flowers starting to bloom. Soon the Sakura trees would spring to life, starting his favorite season. The season of new birth and a fresh start on life. It was a welcomed blessing after the long winter.

Jounouchi leaned against the side of the wall, looking at the Sakura tree Kaiba planted not too long ago. It was small and wouldn't bloom this year, but he knew it wouldn't take long until the tree became gorgeous. He never knew why Kaiba planted it, but he wasn't objecting. He loved the smell and sight of Sakura trees. He was about to push off the wall and enter the main lobby of Kaiba Corp. wondering what was taking the CEO so long when a red faced man with long brown hair came running up to him. "Hey, kid," he said, completely out of breath. "Do you have a phone or know how to change a tire?"

"I don't have a phone, and I've changed a tire once before. Do you need some help?"

"That would be great. Everyone I asked just ignored me or said no to both questions. My van is over here," he said, pointing towards the white van parked slightly on the sidewalk.

Jounouchi blinked, wondering why he didn't notice the van coming that close to him nor hear the sound of a popping tire. He also noticed that no one else was around but him. He shook it off as maybe the man went the opposite direction before returning to him. "Is it on the passenger side?"

"Yeah, the back one. I almost lost control."

The blond took his jacket off and set it on the ground beside the van before walking around. He was about to tell the man that it wasn't flat when the door slid open and four arms pulled him inside. Gasping, he rolled to the side, punching the first object he saw which was someone's arm. He heard someone grunt before another door opened and closed. "Tie him up and put him out."

Jounouchi growled, kicking the men away and tried for the door, but he was tackled again and something sharp was stuck in his neck. The world became fuzzy and spun. He felt the van moving and heard snickering from the men around him. "What a rare find, Boss. He'll fetch a good price being so feisty."

The blond sluggishly moved away from the two men, but one of them grabbed his legs and pulled his pants down. Embarrassed and appalled, he tried to move away and grab his pants back. "Hey, Boss," the other man called. "He's a natural blond Japanese man." The man pinned the weakened man down, pushing a finger inside of him. "He's a virgin too. Damn we hit the mother load. We're going to be rich!"

The boss chuckled from the front seat, moving the van in and out of traffic. "Don't touch him any more than that. His value will decrease.

The first man groaned, rubbing his clearly hard penis through his pants. "Come on, Boss. We could teach him how to suck dick. That would increase his value."

"No," the boss said. "Put his pants back on and tie him up. We'll be at the hideout soon. When we get there you can whack off all you want while staring at him but you do not touch him." The blond faded into darkness, feeling someone pulling his pants up, running their fingers all along his lower half as he did it. He felt disgusted and his last thoughts were of Kaiba, hoping that the CEO would find him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next chapter will be on Monday. I should be able to work on it this weekend. Thank you all for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you all for your kind reviews. Sorry to tell you this but there is only one more chapter left after this one.

Warning: Scenes with victims of human trafficking and mentions of drug use

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Nine

Kaiba walked out of Kaiba Corp. cursing the incompetence of some of his employees. They should be able to fix their own programs if it crashes the system, but every time that happens he would have to spend hours in the bottom floors fixing the main computer. Sighing, he looked around the area for Jounouchi. The blond had never left before he came out since he agreed to wait for him. Biting his lower lip, an odd habit for someone so in control of his emotions, he looked at his watch, noting that he was only an hour later than normal. The ex-duelist never left him before. He pulled his cellphone out and waited only a few seconds for one of his female servants to answer. "Has Jounouchi come home?"

"No, sir," she answered, not stating the obvious that the new house guest would never go home without her boss.

Kaiba's mind went completely blank when he spotted a familiar jacket lying on the ground by the street. Walking over to it with the cellphone still near his ear and ignoring the calls of the servant, he picked the jacket up. "Isono," he mumbled, before struggling to get his thoughts in control. "Call Isono and have him report to my office." He hung up the phone, pulling the jacket close to him. It was still warm and the smell that was definitely Jounouchi overwhelmed his senses. "Not again," Kaiba thought moving swiftly back inside of Kaiba Corp. He knew there was a camera facing that direction. He had it installed after Jounouchi started waiting for him. He watched it so that he could see when the blond arrived. That day he wasn't watching it, too busy repairing the main computer. The two security guards in the nearly deserted company didn't question why their boss was returning. They watched while he went straight for his private elevator disappearing inside.

The CEO had trouble focusing. Fear plagued his senses. Different scenarios of what could have happened to Jounouchi played over in his mind. He couldn't shake the feelings rolling through his body. He didn't want to lose Jounouchi like he lost Jono. "No," he said quietly to himself, booting his computer up and cursing that the main computer must still be malfunctioning considering that it was taking forever to get to his desktop. He folded Jounouchi's jacket and gently placed it on his desk, leaving his one hand on top of it while he waited for the slow computer.

Isono ran into the room, dabbing his sweaty forehead with his handkerchief. "Sir, you summoned me," he said between gasps of breath. Ami, who called him, said that Kaiba was acting strange. He noticed the jacket under his boss' hand. "Don't tell me."

The brunet turned his worried gaze to his most trusted friend and employee. "I found that on the ground by the street. I wasn't watching the cameras tonight. The main computer crashed and I was fixing it." Kaiba collapsed in the chair, finally seeing the "welcome" on his computer followed by a swirling circle.

The older man took his sunglasses off and walked behind his employer. He knew a lot of Kaiba's secrets including the special love he held for the headstrong blond. He also knew about the nightmares of not only the torments Gozaburo put him through, but the past life as the brunet explained it once he heard about it through Motou Yugi. Placing his hand on his shoulder, he spun the chair slightly around. "Let me look at the camera."

The CEO shook his head. "I need to know."

"Whatever happened is not your fault. You don't have access to the cameras downstairs where the main computer is. You couldn't have watched them." Isono turned his gaze to the fully booted computer, typing in his username and password to access the security camera. He selected a time frame of when Jounouchi's shift ended to the current time.

Jounouchi crossed the street, wearing the black jacket that now lied on the desk. He circled the newly planted Sakura tree, running his fingers along the growing trunk before heading to the wall that he normally stood by. Kaiba's heart fluttered, knowing that the blond liked the tree. He had it planted just for him after finding out that it was he's favorite tree. He wished that he could have gotten a fully grown one so he could watch it bloom in a few months, but this one felt right. They could watch it grow, hopefully like their love. That is if he ever told Jounouchi how he felt. The blond leaned against the wall, staring at the tree as if he was lost in thought. "Wait. What is that?" Kaiba said, pointing to the white van that not only passed once but twice. The third time it partially came up on the curb. The blond didn't even react to the van, but he did react to the older man that came up to him.

Isono froze the image and copy the picture of the man over onto the desktop, resizing the image and cleaning it up. "I'll run it through the face recognition program that we 'borrow' from the police." He put the image into the program. He was sure the police knew Kaiba hacked into that program and used it to see if any new employees that he hired or new business associates had a criminal record instead of waiting for the normal background checks. He pulled the camera back up and continued to watch it with his frozen boss.

Jounouchi said a few things to the man before walking over to the van, taking his jacket off. He set it on the ground and rolled his sleeves up as if the man was having trouble with the van. He walked on the other side of the van, completely vanishing from the camera's view. The older man jumped into the driver's seat and the van sped off, taking Jounouchi with them. "They kidnapped Jounouchi," Kaiba mumbled, staring as the camera showed no other activity until he came out an hour later. Anger replaced the grief that threatened to shut his mind down. That would not help Jounouchi. He had to stay focus, alert. He needed to know who this man was that took the blond away from him.

A chime from the computer, caused both of them to look at it. Isono closed the camera angle and opened up the police program while his boss fisted the jacket. "He has a record," Isono explained, standing in such a way that his boss wouldn't be able to see the whole thing. What the man was arrested for would anger and hurt the CEO. "His name is Genta Dai."

"What are his priors?"

"Sir, I..."

"Stop protecting me and tell me."

"Human trafficking."

The world stopped completely. Everything seemed so real and like they were repeating events from five thousand years ago. He lost Jono to a man that wanted him for nothing more than sex. Now he lost Jounouchi to someone that would sell him to the highest bidder. "He's blond Japanese," Kaiba whispered. "He's rare and had a pattern of always waiting for me outside of Kaiba Corp. How long had they been watching him?" He would not lose Jounouchi. He will save him before he ended up like Jono. "What is his current address?"

"Sir, we can't go there. Plus, he wouldn't take Jounouchi-san there," Isono said, looking through the file the police had on Genta. "Wait there's something here. The police have someone watching him. He is suspected of being part of a large ring in Japan."

"Does it say what it's called?"

"Rare Treats." He turned just to see the worry vanish from Kaiba's eyes only to be replaced by his normal cold eyes. "What are you planning?"

Kaiba smirked, feeling his anger bubbling further, but he managed to finally control it. "I think I want to sample a rare treat and possibly buy one."

"Kaiba-sama, that is very dangerous."

"Do you see any other way to save Jounouchi before he gets sold and lost somewhere in the world?"

Isono sighed, knowing that his boss was correct. If Jounouchi was sold, they wouldn't be able to track him. "What is the plan?"

"First we need to secretly get in contact with the police. Tell them what happened to Jounouchi and inform them that I will be their mole and not Genta. Give them the tape of Genta kidnapping Jounouchi so they would be able to arrest him later. Then, I need you to find a way for me into Rare Treats. Use my computer up here to do searches for whatever you could think of that would attract them. I need to know when the next auction is and I want to be involved. I don't think they would hold Jounouchi for long. Even though he is only half Japanese, no one knows that unless they know him. They could sell him as a full blooded Japanese man with rare natural blond hair. Call the police and send the lead detective over to the safe house. I don't want them coming anywhere near Kaiba Corp. or the mansion just incase the owners of Rare Treats can hack into my systems and look at my cameras. You stay here while I go meet the detective and put a tape over the webcam. Pretend you are me searching for someone to warm my sheets until I get back." Kaiba stopped at his door, looking back at his head of security. "Oh, and Isono, thank you for everything. Keep in touch."

The brunet left the office, his usual trench coat flowing behind him. He didn't need his briefcase or anything. He took the elevator down to the bottom floor and walked into the main computer room. He needed to escape without the cameras seeing him. Changing into dirty non-designer clothes and messing his hair up, he took the normal elevator up the lobby and exited through the employees' entrance. The two stationed at the security desk didn't question their boss, but found that he was acting strange.

Kaiba took one of the security black SUV's over to the safe house positioned a half hour away from the mansion. It was a small one story home with a large front garden that had many trees to block the house from view. It was his way to hide it from view without using large iron gates. Parking the SUV in the back of the house, using the garage to hid it. Unlocking the door and shutting the security system off, he walked into the living room, pulling the candlestick down on the wall directly beside the fireplace. A creaking noise followed by dust falling from the ceiling and the fireplace disappeared revealing a large computer. He turned on the hidden cameras, positioned in the trees and various parts of the house, watching for the detective to arrive.

He was shocked to see that a black car pulled up twenty minutes later. A slightly cubby older man stepped out of the car. He stopped and looked up at the tall trees before walking up the stone pathway to the house. Kaiba opened the door and allowed him inside. "Kaiba-sama, my name is Detective Masaaki."

"Thank you for coming, Detective."

"I would like to know what this is about. Your associate was very vague."

"Genta Dai."

The detective stared at the young man not sure if he should trust this man. "And who might he be?"

"Don't play coy. You're watching him. He took someone tonight. Someone I don't want anything happening to. At this point my associate is getting me in the door with Rare Treats. I will get you the evidence you need, and you will allow me to get Jounouchi quickly out of there."

Detective Masaaki sighed and crossed his arms. "We are not just going after Rare Treats but Genta as well. By allowing you to enter Rare Treats that won't give us Genta."

"I can give you Genta. I have video of him kidnapping Jounouchi in exchange for any information you have on when and were the next auction will be."

The older man uncrossed his arms. "We received word that a high value product will be auctioned at the end of the week. We never know where it will be until that day."

"Can we not talk about Jounouchi as a thing? How do I get invited?"

The detective wrote something down on a piece of paper. "Go to this website and follow the links to the chat room. If you express interest in a rare treat, and they find you worthy, they will allow you access to a private room where you can view the treats. If you want one, click on the image, and they will send you the location to the auction on that day. But, I must warn you. You might be too close to this. The condition of your friend might not be something you want to see. I will suggest that you allow us to do enter the auction."

"No."

"Kaiba-sama."

"I said no. I will be going under as myself. The Kaiba name should help me because Gozaburo was not the cleanest man on top of the fact that they know I have a lot of money."

"However, you are connected to Jounouchi."

Kaiba sighed. He hadn't thought of that. "Would Genta inform them about the location Jounouchi was kidnapped from?"

"He wouldn't and they don't ask. I'm not even certain that they would recognize him. I don't think we can chance it. We have too much invested in this to have you screw it up."

The brunet growled. "I was being polite before but now I'm not." He turned fully towards the detective, his blue eyes glowing in the slight light of the room. "I will be getting that information. I will be going to that auction, and I will be getting my friend back with or without your help. I will not wait for you. The longer I wait the more likely I will lose Jounouchi. I was coming to you to offering my help, but now I retract that and you can get them some other time." Kaiba turned towards the computer and shut it down, letting it hide itself in the wall again. "Now if you excuse me, I have a friend to save."

"Okay," the detective said. "We will play this your way. Hand us the video of Genta kidnapping your friend, and I want your cash to be laced with an invisible tracking ink. You will also signal us once you located Jounouchi and we will lead the bust. We'll be in contact tomorrow. Have the video ready tomorrow, and we'll have the ink you can use as well as something that you can use to send a signal to us."

"Thank you, Detective. See you tomorrow." Kaiba waited for the detective to leave before alarming the safe house and returning to Kaiba Corp. He had a long night ahead of him, and he knew he couldn't wait for the end of the week to see Jounouchi. He feared what they would do to him ahead of time. Even though he was sure they didn't want to mark him, there were other ways to sexually assault him that wouldn't leave marks. He shook the thoughts from his head, not wanting to think about it. He won't fail Jounouchi.

The week went by quickly and in a blur to Kaiba. He didn't go to school and barely worked on anything at the office. He spent many days and nights pacing in his room, going over what he would say and practicing the mask he usually wore, making sure it wouldn't crack when he saw Jounouchi. He became uncharacteristic with worry plaguing his being. He dressed in all black the night of the auction, choosing to forgo the trench coat but still wore a long coat incase he needed to cover Jounouchi. He took the briefcase partially filled with the laced money. The small device that he was going to use to signal the police was a simple button and it was sowed into the pocket of his pants. Placing his hand in his pocket, he ran his finger along the small square device.

Isono was driving him that night instead of his usual limousine driver. That was Isono's conditions to allowing Kaiba to enter the building alone. The auction was happening in the basement of a nightclub that he would never suspect something as dark as human trafficking happening in. He often passed the nightclub when going to the five star restaurants that he normally dined in with other businessmen. The nightclub was busy as ever with people standing in line to get into the club. Isono dropped Kaiba off at the back entrance just like the invitation said to. He looked at his boss in the review mirror, watching him take a few deep breaths before getting out. He drove a few blocks to wait for Kaiba to call him again, praying that everything would go according to plan.

The CEO entered the back entrance, bombarded with the loud music and strobe lights flashing in three different colors. The guard allowed him down the stairs to the basement where the sound of the music seemed to silence instantly. The walls and ceiling must have been soundproof, explaining why no one suspected what was going on just below their feet. He moved through the darkened hallways lit only by dim lights, passing numerous cells holding various men, women and even children. He felt sickened by what he saw, none of them had clothes on and were in very explicit sexual positions. Keeping the mask firmly in place, a shorter man with long auburn hair smiled at him. "Welcome, Kaiba-sama," he said, shaking his hand. "I'm going to explain a few things as this is your first time. You have a half hour until the auction begins. You can walk around and look at the treats or head right into the auction room which is behind me."

"I will walk around. I have a few in mind and would like to see them in person."

"Of course. There will be an announcement when the auction is ready to start."

Kaiba nodded before turning down the next hallway of cells. He was becoming nervous as he passed more cells and no signs of Jounouchi until he reached the last hallway of cells. In the first one right as he turned the corner was the blond. His eyes were glazed with whatever drugs they had him on and he barely registered what was in front of him. He, too, was naked but his legs were being held apart by a large metal rod. Other men and women walked by also showing interested in the blond. He grew worried about the lack of motion from the blond. He placed his hand in the pocket and hit the button. "Jounouchi?" he called, placing the briefcase down and reaching inside the cell to touch the tip of his toes.

Ignoring the shouting police and the running men and women, Kaiba whispered words of comfort to the blond. Detective Masaaki walked up to the brunet, kneeling down beside him. "I have the keys. Take him out of here and right to the hospital or your private doctor's. I will need a statement from him in a few days but not until he's recovered."

"Thank you, Detective," Kaiba said, walking into the now opened cell while Detective Masaaki walked off to release the other people and coordinate the investigation.

Kaiba knelt beside the blond still not getting a response. He feared the similarities to what happened to Jono. Though he hated to admit that he believed Yugi and all the stories of their past, it unnerved him that this life was becoming just like that. He gently untied his legs, letting the rod clang against the cement floor. Jounouchi slowly lowered his legs, blinking just as slow. "Kaiba," he mumbled.

The brunet gasped, pulling him into his arms shocked that the blond not only recognized him but spoke. "Everything is going to be okay. I'm getting you out of here."

Jounouchi leaned his head against Kaiba's shoulder. "So hot," he murmured, squirming left and right.

The CEO took his jacket off, wrapping it around his shoulders and pulled it closed. He didn't understand how he could be hot, but concluded that it had to do with the drugs circling his system. Picking the blond up, he ignored the briefcase on the ground. There wasn't much real money in it, and he didn't care if he ever got it back. His main concern was the weakened man in his arms that seemed unable to stop squirming. "I'm going to drop you if you keep moving."

The blond groaned. "Kaiba, please."

"What is it?" Kaiba asked, stopping to look down at him.

The ex-duelist had tears in his eyes and his mouth opened and closed unable to find the words he needed. "Please," he whispered, pulling his body closer to the strong chest.

The brunet sighed and continued up the stairs. Both doors leading out were held open by police and Isono was standing by the black limousine with the door open. He didn't question how he got the signal to come, but he was grateful. The limousine was warmer than what he was used to and a soft white blanket was pulled out of the trunk and set inside. He wrapped it completely around Jounouchi and gently lied him down on the black seat. He climbed in after, lifting the blond's head and setting it on his lap. His worry grew at seeing the sweat forming on Jounouchi's forehead. The door shut and within seconds the limousine was moving slowly.

Jounouchi groaned, sitting up against Kaiba's wishes. "Kaiba, please, I won't ask for anything more."

Confused and concerned for what the drugs were doing to his mind, he opened his mouth to question when he felt something hard pressing against his leg. The blond straddled his one leg, moving up and down and groaning the CEO's name. Mouth drying and feeling more than tempted, Kaiba pressed on Jounouchi's shoulders stilling his movements. The blond whimpered. "Jounouchi, you need to stop. The drugs are affecting you and I won't take advantage of you."

The ex-duelist screamed in frustration. "I need this." He pulled Kaiba's hands off his shoulders and pressed them into the leather back of the seat. Continuing to hump Kaiba's leg, his cheeks flushed, more sweat collected on his forehead and his eyes filled with lust. The CEO was having trouble stopping his own reaction, but the beautiful man above him was not helping.

Kaiba let out of breathy groan as Jounouchi's knee brushed against his own hard penis. "If you let me go, I'll give you what you want."

The blond stopped and blinked. "You will?"

The CEO nodded, trying to keep control. He could tell by the scenery that they were nearing the hospital. He didn't want some stranger seeing this side of Jounouchi. This was only his to see. The ex-duelist released him, apologizing for the angry red marks wrapped around his wrists. Kaiba pushed the blanket off Jounouchi's flushed body and fixed him so he was straddling his lap. "No one should see you like this," he whispered, licking the salty sweat off his neck. He wrapped his fingers around the blond erection, pumping it slowly, gliding his fingers through the cum that was starting to leak from the head. "I am the only one allowed to see you this desperate and needy," Kaiba's husky voice continued. "I am you're only lover."

He quickly pumped the blond, sliding his finger along the red head. Jounouchi tightened his legs around Kaiba's waist, pulling them slightly up. His moans filled the limousine. Sweat trickled down his body which Kaiba licked off what he could reach. It didn't take long for the blond to explode all over Kaiba's arm and shirt, feeling like a puddle of goo and slowly fading. Body fully relaxed, Jounouchi allowed the CEO to take his jacket off and wrap him completely in the blanket. His eyes were shut and sleep came before his body was lied back down on the seat.

The brunet sighed, staring at Jounouchi's calm form. "You got me dirty," he sighed using the jacket to hide the stain and wiping his fingers off with the tissues that were always in the compartment. He smiled at his content face snuggling into his thigh and ran his fingers through the blond hair. He tried to ignore his own erection, focusing on anything to help ease the pressure. "I'm glad I didn't lose you. I couldn't live with myself if I failed again," he said, seeing that they reached the hospital. Kaiba carried the sleeping teen in, explaining to the doctor what happened, leaving off the masturbation session in the limousine. It was going to be another long night, but Kaiba was willing to wait however long it took to have the doctors check Jounouchi for any injuries.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

One more chapter to go. I'm going to try to get it done by tomorrow. If not, I'll have it uploaded by Friday. Thank you all for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for all your kind reviews and for sticking with me to the end. Onward to the end!

Warnings: Yaoi (MaleXMale) if you don't like it boy did you make it far in this story.

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Ten

Kaiba was grateful to learn that besides the drugs, Jounouchi was unharmed. Embarrassed and antsy to go home, but unharmed. He sat in the chair next to the bed, watching him pick the loose threads on the blanket. "It won't be much longer," the brunet reassured Jounouchi, catching his hand and preventing them from tearing the blanket apart.

The ex-duelist flipped his hand and threaded their fingers together. "I just want to go home."

"I know, but the doctor wants to be sure that the drugs are out of your system and not going to cause you to have withdrawal or anything dangerous."

"Are you okay?"

Kaiba blinked at the odd question. "Why would you ask that with everything you went through?"

"I got you a little excited," he mumbled, face turning red.

The brunet turned his gaze away, a deep blush coloring his cheeks. "It's okay." He remembered having a hard time keeping still before he gave up and returned to the limousine to have some "alone time." There was no other way to release the tension and he wouldn't be able to see Jounouchi until he was fully checked out by the doctor. Kaiba smirked looking back at the blond hiding his embarrassment. "You can make it up to me later."

Jounouchi smirked, enjoying the challenge. "Depends on what you're going to give me for the effort."

"A hot piece of meat with cream."

"I don't want to know," the doctor said, holding the clipboard to his chest. Both teens blushed and separated. "You're free to go, Jounouchi-san. I hope to not see you again for awhile."

Jounouchi jump up, cheering. Kaiba bowed politely. "Thank you, Doctor." The CEO walked up behind the blond, wrapping the blanket around him. He knew the scrubs they gave Jounouchi to wear would not be warm enough for them to go home in.

The blond turned his head and tilted it back some, seeing Kaiba's face at the edge of his vision. "Can I?"

"You don't need to ask." The brunet leaned down and sealed their lips together. Licking his lower lip before sliding his tongue inside, mapping every inch of his mouth, warm and tasting like the cherry soda he drank earlier. "Let's go home," he whispered against his lips.

"Home," Jounouchi repeated, loving associating the place he lived with Kaiba as "home."

With a hand around the blond's waist while he held the warm blanket close around him, the CEO lead him out of the hospital, pass the giggling nurses that Jounouchi had to insist on saying his farewells to each one personally. He would feel jealous at watching him flirt if he didn't already know how loyal and in love Jounouchi was with him. Isono, again, was waiting with the door opened. Reporters lined the entrance held back by numerous Kaiba Corp. guards. Quickly getting into the limousine, he attempted to keep Jounouchi out of view. The door was shut just as quickly. Jounouchi sighed and relaxed into Kaiba's side. "And, you deal with that daily."

"They mostly leave me alone unless something juicy happened. We'll lie low for a few days, and they should move on to another topic by then."

"What about my jobs?"

"I don't know about the paper route, but the one at Kaibaland is still there. The day after you were kidnapped I called your boss so expect a choking hug when you get back."

Jounouchi chuckled. "You know she's smart enough to be one of your executives or board members."

"I know. She denied it. She said that it would change her, and she would not let that happen. Speaking of which," Kaiba reached into his pocket and took a card out of his wallet. "This is yours."

The blond shook his head. "I don't need money from you."

"It's to your bank account. It's your money from your jobs."

"That was supposed to go to you to pay rent and the hospital bills."

"I never agreed that you would give me money for either of those."

"But," Jounouchi started, rolling his eyes. "That's true, but you knew I would do it anyway."

"Of course. That's why I opened a bank account and deposited every check into it. I can't believe this is going to be our first argument. I'd never known someone that wouldn't jump at me for my money. This is one of the many reasons why I love you."

"You know I don't want that. I never loved you for your money. I want to pay you the money that I owe you."

"Okay lets think of it logically. I hit you with my car so all medical bills I should be responsible for plus all lost wages. Now as for rent. I don't pay anything for the house so there is no reason to charge you for rent. As for food, I think I can afford that since you only eat dinner every day and breakfast only on Sunday."

The blond smiled, finally taking the card. "Can we agree that I give you ten thousand yen every month for food?"

"I would prefer that you don't, but I understand your reason for it. Okay. I will allow that."

"And don't just take the money and add it to another account for me."

"I won't. I promise. I don't want to do anything to upset you or insult your pride." Kaiba pulled Jounouchi up on his lap, looking up at him. "You have no idea how happy I am that you're okay," he whispered, changing the subject.

The ex-duelist ran his fingers down his cheek, kissing him gently. "I knew you would come."

He wrapped his arms around his new lover, holding him tightly. "Did they hurt you?"

"No. They wanted to keep me unharmed to get the most profit. The worse they did was rub me." Kaiba growled, burying his face in his chest. The blond ran his fingers through Kaiba's hair. "It's okay. It wasn't long and didn't do any damage. I'm here. I'm not a shell." He paused, feeling moisture on his chest. His heart ached and he didn't say anything, allowing his lover to cry into his chest. He knew Kaiba was showing him his weak side, and he felt more trusted and loved, knowing that even Mokuba didn't get to see him cry.

Isono stopped the car right in front of the mansion's doors. He could see flashes from the cameras of the reporters hugging the iron gates looking for that important story. One glance at the two as they entered the Kaiba estate told him that they needed a moment. The front door was pulled opened quickly and Mokuba made a motion to move but Isono shook his head. The smaller Kaiba folded his hands in front of him, looking like the perfect child to the flashing lights. Isono knocked twice on the window.

Jounouchi jumped and he felt his lover stiffen. "One minute," Kaiba mumbled. "We have one minute before he opens that door." He wiped his eyes with his palms, grabbing the tissues and eye drops from the compartment by the door. The blond watched as it only took a few blinks to clear Kaiba's red eyes, making him wonder how often the brunet hid his tears. He used a moist cloth and some concealer to become the cold CEO once more.

The door opened and Kaiba slowly climbed out, offering his hand to Jounouchi who gladly took it. They walked calmly up the two steps leading to the small covered porch. Mokuba opened the door fully and closed it after they were both through it, seeing Isono getting back in the limousine to park it. Once safely behind the door, Mokuba launched himself at Jounouchi, wrapping his arms around his waist. "I was so scared. So scared that I wouldn't see you again," the smaller Kaiba said quickly, letting the tears fall.

"Mokie, your brother wouldn't let someone get away with kidnapping me. Have you been taking care of him while I was gone?"

Kaiba blushed slightly, turning his gaze away from the two. "I tried," his brother said truthfully. "He wouldn't eat the food I brought him."

"Bad, Seto. I guess I have to force food down his throat," the blond said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"That is unnecessary. I can feed myself. Mokuba, did you finish all your homework?" the brunet asked, changing the subject.

"As if I could focus on that, plus its Saturday. No school tomorrow."

"No. I am not raising a procrastinator. March upstairs and do your homework. We'll see you in the morning. Jounouchi needs his rest."

"As do you, Nii-sama," Mokuba commented, walking towards the stairs trying to focus on the fact that Jounouchi was on a first name bases with his brother. He hid his squeal of delight. Finally they were coming together. He stopped and turned back to the pair. "Oh, and he didn't sleep much either." Running up the remaining stairs to avoid his brother's wrath, he entered his room, looking at his completed homework. It was true. His brother didn't raise a procrastinator. Even though it was difficult to concentrate while Kaiba was gone, he still managed to complete it. He debated on telling the truth, but he could tell that his brother needed privacy with Jounouchi.

Kaiba sighed, finally taking his jacket off, not wanting his brother to see the stain. "I still think you should eat something first." He would have pushed more at the hospital and shared his food if he knew that.

The brunet shook his head. "I will be fine until the morning. I have been nibbling on a few things over the week."

The blond sighed, allowing the blanket to fall off his shoulders. He took both of Kaiba's hands and led him upstairs, walking backwards. "I think you need some loving."

"Jounouchi, this is too fast. Remember I don't want to take advantage of you."

"But you told me I could have a piece of meat with cream. I want that. More than you can image."

"Jounouchi."

"Katsuya."

Kaiba rolled his eyes watching as he kicked the partially shut door to his bedroom open. "Katsuya, it's too soon. You just got released from the hospital."

"Seto, you already gave me a hand job," he answered, kicking the door shut.

"That was different. The drug was overwhelming your senses."

"Exactly. I'm clear minded now and I want to make love to my new boyfriend."

"New relationships don't always end with sex on the first day."

"I didn't say sex. I said love. Sex is what you do on a one night stand. Love is the tender care of a long relationship. And you call yourself a genius," the blond teased, pushing Kaiba down on the bed."

"Katsuya."

The blond straddled the brunet and stopped. "Do you honestly want me to stop?"

Kaiba sighed. He knew he wanted this as much as Jounouchi. "No," he answered honestly. "But, I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. Now get out of those clothes." The ex-duelist pulled on Kaiba's pants, removing them plus his boxers. He slowly unbuttoned Kaiba's shirt, licking his way up his slightly muscular chest. The brunet shivered, holding back a moan. "Don't hold back, Seto," the blond mumbled, placing his fingers into Kaiba's mouth.

The CEO licked the digits, reaching up and tearing the blond's hospital gown off and sitting up long enough to toss his shirt on the floor. "Slow or fast, Katsuya. Make up your..." He didn't even get a chance to finish when his lover wrapped his slick fingers around his penis. "Oh gods," he whimpered, skin turning flushed. A moan finally passed his lips.

Jounouchi chuckled. "I found it."

"Found what?" Kaiba asked breathy.

"Your spot that makes you lose control."

Kaiba's body naturally lifted, seeking the touch of his lover. "Hush," he whimpered. His body craved more and the blond teasingly ignored the signs.

"We need something to make this easier."

"Top drawer."

The blond leaned upward, reaching into the drawer of the nightstand. He pulled out a bottle of half empty unscented lubricate and looked back at his lover. "Don't judge. Being a CEO could be stressful. I need a way to release the stress."

Jounouchi smirked, opening the bottle. "Would you show me?"

"Not now. Hurry. Need you."

"I'm glad I could cause such a reaction with barely a touch. Did you forget how to make complete sentences?"

"If you don't hurry, I'm taking over."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Boss Man, sir."

Kaiba rolled his eyes and was about to sit up when Jounouchi inserted a slick finger inside of him. He groaned at the sensation. It felt much better than when he did it himself. He let out a loud moan when he felt sudden moist heat around his erection. "Oh gods. Deeper." He brought his hips up to meet the bob of Jounouchi's head, feeling a second finger being inserted. It rubbed against his prostate causing white spots to appear in his vision. Panting, skin flushed and sweaty, Kaiba could barely hold on. It had been too long since he last felt his lover. Five thousand and seventeen years to be exact. "Katsuya," he whined.

The blond released Kaiba's penis with a loud pop. He nuzzled the wet flesh with his cheek, watching it twitch with anticipation of the release he refused to give it. He coated himself and lined up to Kaiba. He had to hold his breath, seeing the lust in his blue eyes. Easing in as gently as possible, his lover bit his lip and closed his eyes, fighting the slight pain from being stretched. "So hot," Jounouchi groaned, "So tight. Are you okay?"

The CEO opened his eyes and licked his lips. "Move."

The blond pulled slightly out until the head only remained, pushing back in. The pleasure was intense and he fought his release, feeling his heart skipping beats. Kaiba was beautiful, eyes full of lust and body flushed and sweaty.

They met each trust, neither worrying about anything other than their own release. Moans filled the room along with the sound of their flesh hitting each other. The bed swayed with each of Jounouchi's powerful downward thrusts. The CEO wrapped his legs around his waist, groaning as the blond went deeper, hitting his prostate with each thrust. He pulled him down, kissing him deeply. Their lips became moist and red with each missed, hurried kiss, teeth clashing. Their breath came in short pants between kisses.

"Almost," Kaiba whispered. Jounouchi reached between them, pumping his lover's hard penis with each downward thrust, hitting his prostate. Kaiba screamed his name, ending with a drowned out moan when he finally released.

"So tight," Jounouchi whimpered not lasting much long after, moaning Kaiba's name. Pulling out, he collapsed beside the brunet, breathing heavily. Sighing with content, he snuggled close to Kaiba. "I love you," Jounouchi whispered, kissing the side of his neck.

Kaiba smiled, feeling shivers rolling down his spine. "I love you, too."

"You know Mokuba probably heard you."

"Don't say that."

"I think the reporters outside even heard you."

Kaiba blushed, turning away from him. "Jerk."

Jounouchi chuckled, pulling on him until he lied on his back. "I'm just teasing."

The brunet rolled on top of him, pinning his hands above his head. "I know, but I wonder if we can get your voice on record."

The ex-duelist moaned as Kaiba's knee spread his legs. His hand followed, rubbing gentle circles into his thighs. "It wouldn't take much for that." Kaiba chuckled, kissing him deeply and ready for round two.

Atemu glanced up on the dresser where the Millennium Puzzle sat, glowing brightly. Yugi looked up at his lover, wondering why he stopped. "Atemu?" Yugi whimpered, too hard for him to just stop.

The ex-pharaoh grinded his hips into his lover, earning another moan. "They are united."

"Don't talk about them while we're making love."

"Aw what is wrong, Aibou? You do not want group sex with Jounouchi and Kaiba or think about either of them making love to you?"

Yugi wrapped his legs around Atemu and flipped them over. "I said not to talk about them while we're making love. Now if you don't start moving, I'm taking over."

"Yes, Little One," Atemu said, sliding his hands down his sides. The two kissed, no longer paying attention to the glowing puzzle on the desk.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

There you have it. I hoped you all liked it. I don't know when my next story will be. I've been working on a lot of things at once. Thank you all for reading please review.

Angel Dove


End file.
